Des Cendres, Nous Renaîtrons
by Zouzou0517
Summary: Bonjour, voici la saison 5 de the 100 remaniée et/ou approfondie par mes soins. Bellarke inside. En cours, update toutes les semaines.
1. 1 - PraimFaya

Praimfaya

[Jour 1]

Sous mes yeux, la Terre semble irréelle. L'ocre et l'écarlate se mêlent dans une danse mortelle et déjà, la surface de celle qu'on nommait "la planète bleue" disparaît sous la cendre et le sang. Tout a disparu. Je me souviens m'être demandé autrefois comment c'était là-bas. Comment c'était de fouler la terre et pas ce sol froid et lisse, de respirer l'air pur et pas cet oxygène inodore, de boire l'eau à la source et pas ce liquide sans saveur, de contempler l'aube et le crépuscule en lieu et place de la nuit infinie de l'espace. Je me souviens avoir contemplé l'émeraude de ses forêt, le nacre de ses nuages et le saphir de ses océans depuis les fenêtres de l'Arche plus d'une fois.

 _L'_ _émeraude des forêts, le saphir des océ_ _ans..._ Mes pensées tourbillonnent tel le chaos sous mes yeux et m'emmènent malgré moi vers celui qui règne en moi. Je ferme les yeux et expire doucement, m'efforçant au calme.

Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où j'ai pu serrer ma soeur dans mes bras et la regarder dans les yeux, mais je me rappelle de ce premier jour sur terre, et m'être dit que toutes les forêts du monde ne valait pas le vert éclatant de son regard. Ces prunelles emplies d'espoir et d'excitation pour ce nouveau commencement. Tout cela me semble tellement loin maintenant, comme venu me hanter d'une autre vie. Je la vois presque devant moi, sauter pieds joints dans la terre et la poussière, j'entends les aiguillons de pins craquer sous ses bottes tandis qu'elle lève ses poings au ciel et hurle _**"On est de retour, b**_ _ **âtards !".**_

Une autre voix remonte de mes souvenirs de ce jour mémorable. Une voix dure et impérieuse qui s'écrie : _**"Stop, arr**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tez !"**_ Je la revois s'avancer vers moi d'un pas décidé, prête déjà à soulever des montagnes, à se battre, à survivre. _**"Dehors, l'air est peut-ê**_ _ **tre contamin**_ _ **é**_ _ **!"**_ avait-elle crié en me dévisageant de ses prunelles d'azur comme si elle voyait déjà à travers moi.

Je pourrai sourire à ses souvenirs. Ils sont heureux et viennent d'un temps où tout ce dont nous avions à nous inquiéter était de boire et de manger. De nos premiers instants sur terre, pas de natifs, pas d'hommes des montagnes, pas de commandant ni de coalition, pas de puce ou d'intelligence artificielle, pas de tyrans, ni d'innocents condamnés à la mort.

Cependant, j'ignore si je pourrai à nouveau sourire un jour. J'ai perdu cette faculté petit à petit, sans m'en apercevoir, au fur et à mesure des jours passés sur Terre et des épreuves traversées. J'ai fini par tout perdre. La Terre m'aura tout enlevé. Même l'émeraude des forêts. Même le saphir des océans.

Ma gorge se serre et je lutte contre les larmes qui montent à mes yeux. J'attrape machinalement ce que je trouve devant moi, futile tentative d'interrompre le flot de mes pensées. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une bouteille d'alcool au moment où je la saisis entre mes doigts. **"Le Baton -** **à ouvrir sur Terre"** est inscrit sur son étiquette. Ma gorge se serre davantage. Dommage qu'elle soit vide, j'aurai bien eu besoin d'un verre. _**"J'en aurai besoin de plus d'un..."**_

Mes doigts se serrent sur le goulot et je me replonge dans l'observation de la Terre dévastée. Pour Octavia, j'ose encore y croire. Je la sais à l'abri du bunker sous Polis, je la sais entourée de gens de confiance. J'aurai confié ma propre vie à Kane, Indra ou Abby. Je sais qu'elle respire, alors j'ai espoir de la revoir. Dans ma tête, j'ai déjà lancé le décompte des jours qui me séparent de nos retrouvailles. _J-1825._ Encore 5 ans et je pourrai la serrer dans mes bras à nouveau.

Pour _elle_ en revanche, il n'est même plus question d'espoir. J'ai vu le NightBlood être insuffisant. J'ai vu cette solution échouer. Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser, car je sens, à l'aune de mon esprit, que la douleur est sur le point de m'engloutir tout entier. J'interdis à son prénom d'effleurer mon esprit. J'interdis aux mots d'affleurer jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je ne parviens pas à croire qu'elle puisse ne plus exister dans ce monde ou un autre. Je n'arrive pas à le formuler, même en pensée. Pourtant, il faudra que j'y fasse face un jour, bientôt...

Derrière moi, j'entends des bruits de pas et je n'ai pas à me retourner pour reconnaître Raven. Elle s'avance à mes côtés et laisse son regard caresser le spectacle qui se joue sous ses yeux.

— **Elle nous a sauvés, encore...** murmure-t-elle, la voix légèrement brisée par les pleurs qu'elle retient, ceux-là même que _je_ retiens.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle, surpris que ses pensées soient à l'aune des miennes, tournées vers _elle_ et son sacrifice. Ses mots résonnent en moi et je me fige, presque brisé par leur signification.

— **Tu penses qu'on peut faire** **ç** **a, sans elle ?** me demande-t-elle à mi-voix.

Je me tends encore un peu plus lorsque la vague de souffrance menace de me submerger. Je sens ma mâchoire se tendre et je n'arrive même plus à cligner des yeux. Mon coeur semble peser une tonne dans ma poitrine tandis que la peine devient presque physique.

— _**Tu as un coeur tellement gé**_ _ **n**_ _ **éreux, Bellamy. Les gens te suivent et tu les inspires gr**_ _ **âce**_ _ **à**_ **ç** **a** _ **. Mais la seule fa**_ _ **ç**_ _ **on de t'assurer que nous survivrons à tout cela**_ _ **et d'utiliser**_ **ç** **a** _ **aussi**_ **.**

Les mots surgissent tout seul de ma mémoire et je sens presque sa paume sur mon cœur, puis ses doigts sur ma tempe.

— _**Je t'ai auprès de moi pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a**_ _,_ avais-je répondu, sachant que je ne survivrai pas sans elle, que je refusais d'envisager son absence à mes côtés.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'encore une fois, la Princesse avait raison. La prémonition de Raven s'était avérée réelle concernant la fusée dans le labo de Becca, signant notre survie. Celle d'Abby concernant sa fille avait également finie par se réaliser, signant sa fin.

 _Le cœur et la tê_ _te._ Pour survivre à tout cela, j'allais devoir user des deux, comme elle me l'avait conseillé. Et nous survivrons, je m'en assurerai. Je ne pouvais permettre que son sacrifice n'ait servi à rien. Je deviendrai celui qu'elle avait toujours vu en moi. _Pour elle._

— **Si nous ne le faisons pas,** déclaré-je enfin à Raven, **elle sera morte en vain et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver.**

Elle ne répond rien et je sais qu'elle lutte comme moi contre les émotions qui menacent de la submerger.

— **Tu es avec moi ?**

Ma voix est plus sûre, désormais. Raven compte sur moi, mais j'ai aussi besoin d'elle pour survivre. J'ai besoin d'eux tous et ils ont tous besoin de moi. Je la regarde tandis qu'elle me dévisage et répond :

— **Toujours.**

Je hoche la tête tandis que nous nous tournons d'un même mouvement vers la Terre incendiée. Mes pensées vont vers Clarke, perdue à jamais, et vers ma soeur que j'espère retrouver. Vers ceux que j'ai perdu, vers Jasper qui a abandonné trop tôt, vers tous ces gens qui ont trouvé la mort sous Praimfaya. J'aurai tout mon temps pour les pleurer lorsque l'heure viendra.

 _Puissions-nous nous retrouver... dans cette vie ou dans une autre._

Raven, Harper, Monty, Murphy, Emori et Echo ont besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. _Tout ce dont nous avons à nous inquié_ _ter d_ _ésormais, c'est de boire et de manger._

Et survivre. Pour vivre. Pour elle.


	2. 2 - Survivre Seule

[J-1783]

 _Sortir du laboratoire de Becca. Trouver le rover. Rouler jusqu'à Polis. Si le rover n'est pas état : marcher jusqu'à Polis. Trouver le Bunker. Rejoindre ma mère et les autres._

Je me répète la liste à nouveau. Comme un mantra. Une prière. Je connais mon objectif. Je veux - non - **_je dois_** rejoindre le bunker si je veux survivre. J'ai déjà attendu bien plus de temps que nécessaire, cloîtrée dans mon abri. D'accord, il fallait que je me remette de mes blessures. Les cloques, les brûlures et mes poumons fragilisés par les radiations ne m'avaient pas laissé beaucoup de répit. Quand bien même, mes réserves de nourritures et d'eau se raréfient. Il faut que je bouge.

 _Sortir du laboratoire de Becca. Trouver le rover. Rouler jusqu'à Polis. Si le rover n'est pas état : marcher jusqu'à Polis. Trouver le Bunker. Rejoindre ma mère et les autres._

Un rayon de lumière vient éclairer mes doigts tandis que je dégage la dernière pierre de l'entrée du laboratoire de Becca. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine tant je suis heureuse de revoir la lumière du jour, mais aussi de peur face à l'inconnu. Que vais-je trouver en sortant de ma cachette ? À quel point le monde a-t-il souffert du passage de Praimfaya ? Je me pose ces questions tout en projetant la pierre au loin. Elle roule à mes pieds et je peux enfin m'extraire de l'abri.

Je ne reconnais rien. La forêt, la mer, le ciel, tout est différent. Ocre et écarlate. Les eaux ont disparu, ce qui me soulage et me peine en même temps. L'angoisse enserre ma poitrine un instant, mais je me reprends.

 _Trouver le rover. Rouler jusqu'à Polis. Si le rover n'est pas état : marcher jusqu'à Polis. Trouver le Bunker. Rejoindre ma mère et les autres._

Je resserre les pans de mes vêtements autour de moi et me mets en marche. 340 kilomètres me séparent de la capitale, mais au moins je n'aurai pas à nager pour l'atteindre. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

[J-1781]

Je trouve le Rover enterré là où nous l'avions laissé en pensant ne jamais le réutiliser. J'ai eu raison de me fier aux colonnes de pierre pour me repérer. Le sortir des tonnes de sable où il était enseveli était éprouvant, mais je ne regrette pas toute cette sueur et cette énergie dépensée. Ce n'est pas du temps perdu. À l'intérieur du véhicule, je me sens un peu plus en sécurité et j'avance plus vite.

 _Rouler jusqu'à Polis. Trouver le Bunker. Rejoindre ma mère et les autres._

En roulant à travers les paysages dévastés, les forêts incendiées et les déserts sans fin, j'essaie de ne pas penser à quel point cette planète est blessée. Le temps est détraqué, l'air n'a plus le même goût, ni la même odeur. Et surtout, il n'y a pas un seul être vivant à la ronde. Si bien que quand j'atteins Polis, je mets quelques secondes à me rendre compte que j'y suis. J'ai réussi à venir jusqu'à la capitale.

Je descends du Rover lorsque je comprends que les décombres ne me permettront pas d'aller plus loin. Je gravis les dernières pierres et m'arrête au sommet des débris, le souffle coupé. La haute tour de Polis n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Détruite et diminuée au trois quart. Le symbole de cette démolition me heurte de plein fouet. J'ai tant de souvenirs ici. Principalement des mauvais, mais aussi quelques uns, plus doux. Ceux de Lexa sont rattachés à Polis, à cette tour, et c'est comme si on me les arrachait un peu plus. Plus rien ne ressemble à ce que je peux me rappeler de cet endroit. Ma tête tourne un peu, mais les mêmes phrases résonnent dans mon cerveau, me ramenant à la réalité.

 _Trouver le Bunker. Rejoindre ma mère et les autres._

 _Le bunker...oh non, non, non._ Je me mets à courir. Le bunker se trouvait sous la tour. _La moitié du bâtiment s'est écroulé dessus, comment vais-je faire pour creuser mon chemin à travers tout cela ?_

J'y passe plusieurs jours. Chaque jour la même routine. Déterrer, creuser, sortir les décombres. Un part un, morceau par morceau. Puis dormir. Et recommencer. Encore et encore.

Je me tue à la tâche. Je pousse mon corps et mon esprit à leur maximum. La brûlure de mes muscles, la douleur dans mes articulations, la sècheresse de ma gorge m'empêchent de penser à tout le reste. Je refuse de penser à tout le reste. Je refuse de penser à ceux qui sont partis sans moi dans l'Espace. Je refuse de penser au fait que je suis seule à la surface désormais. Je refuse de penser que mes réserves d'eau s'amenuisent à l'extrême. Je refuse de me demander qui est mort, qui est vivant ou ce que je vais faire si je n'arrive pas à entrer dans ce fichu abri anti-atomique. Ces pensées volent au dessus de ma tête en permanence. Elles planent autour de moi tels des vautours prêts à me dévorer. Je sais que si je les laisse entrer, je n'y survivrai pas.

Jusqu'au jour où, armée d'un long bâton que je reconnais comme étant une partie du trône de Lexa, j'essaie de débloquer un gros rocher et tout se met à trembler. J'ai à peine le temps de m'extirper des décombres que tout s'écroule à nouveau et je regarde le fruit de mes efforts anéanti en quelques secondes. J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, de me débattre, de frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose... Mais il n'y a plus que moi dans ce désert. Je ne rejoindrai jamais les autres, je ne reverrai pas ma mère.

C'est terminé.


	3. 3 - Secondes Chances

[Jour 8]

 **— Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir sur Terre, comme je le souhaitais !**

L'étincelle de colère que je ressens toujours quand elle passe dans mon champ de vision explose tandis que les mots d'Echo me heurtent de plein fouet. Ma rage se transforme en incendie et ravage toute la retenue que j'essaie de montrer depuis notre arrivée ici. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et répond, la voix tranchante comme une lame :

 **— J'aurai dû, oui.**

Elle écarquille les yeux et je continue de la fixer, furieux. Brusquement, elle détourne le regard et penche sa tête en avant pour vomir une nouvelle fois dans le seau posé sur ses genoux. Son état n'adoucit pas l'ouragan qui se déchaîne en moi. Comment ose-t-elle me cracher ça au visage, à moi ? Je serre mes poings et la douleur que provoquent mes ongles en entamant ma paume jusqu'au sang ne me fait même pas ciller.

 ** _—_ Je ne voulais pas venir ici _,_ marmonne-t-elle. Je ne voulais plus vivre. Azgeda m'a rejetée. Ta soeur m'a bannie. Ma planète m'a exilée et l'espace ne veut pas de moi.**

Je me demande une seconde comment je me suis débrouillé pour me retrouver dans ce qui nous sert de cantine en même temps qu'Echo. J'essaie de l'éviter le plus possible compte tenu de notre passé difficile. D'ailleurs, tout le monde essaie plus ou moins de l'éviter. Sauf peut-être Murphy, qui s'en fiche. Et Emori, qui traverse la même chose, et est certainement en train de vomir tripes et boyaux quelque part dans l'Anneau.

 **— Tu mérites cette souffrance, lâchai-je, hargneux. Toute cette peine, ces morts, ces trahisons que tu as causées. Une vie entière de mal de l'espace ne sera jamais assez pour t'absoudre de tes péchés.**

 **— Et qu'en est-il de tes péchés ?**

J'ignore sa question. J'ai du mal à me convaincre de ne pas laisser la violence m'envahir. Je sens mes muscles se contracter dans l'anticipation d'un combat éventuel. Elle se lève et se tient maladroitement sur ses pieds. Ses nausées et ses migraines ne lui permettent qu'un équilibre précaire et je sais qu'elle déteste se sentir amoindrie de la sorte. Même lorsqu'elle était enfermée au Mont Weather, vidée de son sang et prisonnière de la cage à côté de la mienne, elle paraissait moins faible que maintenant.

 **— Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je te suggère de le faire maintenant ! crie-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.**

Je ne fléchis pas. La colère est trop forte. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mon sang bat à toute vitesse à mes tympans. J'avance d'un pas moi aussi. Je la hais. Je hais ce qu'elle a fait subir à mon peuple et aux personnes que j'aime. Quand je la regarde, je vois l'explosion du Mont Weather. Je vois Gina. Je vois Roan qui nous a tant mené la vie dure. Je vois ma soeur, blessée et meurtrie. Je vois Clarke qui lui donne la dernière combinaison anti-radiation viable.

 _Clarke..._ mon souffle se coupe et ma poitrine devient douloureuse. Je voudrai que Clarke soit à sa place. Je voudrai qu'Echo soit morte sous Praimfaya et que Clarke soit à l'abri. En sécurité. Ici avec nous. _Avec moi._ J'échangerai la vie d'Echo 100 fois contre la sienne. _Prenez-là et rendez-moi Clarke._

 **— Tu voudrais que je sois morte, c'est ça ? crache-t-elle. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Le dégoût avec lequel tu me regardes, cette façon que tu as de m'éviter, tes poings qui se crispent quand j'approche. Vous préfèreriez tous que je sois morte, et moi aussi !**

 **— Assez !**

Mon cri résonne contre les parois métalliques et elle s'interrompt. Je la dévisage sans bouger. Je n'ose rien dire, de peur d'ouvrir les vannes de ma peine et de devenir incontrôlable. Je suis tellement en colère. Contre Echo, certes. Mais aussi contre Emori, qui a forcé Clarke à braver les radiations. Contre Murphy et Monty, incapables de remplir une mission sans mettre tout le monde en danger. Contre Raven qui m'a obligé à fermer la porte de la navette. Contre moi, qui ai pris cette décision. Contre le monde entier.

Je revois la scène des derniers jours sur Terre en boucle dans ma tête. _Et si je l'avais forcée à rester dans le bunker au lieu d'aller récupérer Raven ?_ Non, j'étais trop égoïste, je la voulais près de moi. _Et si je l'avais empêchée d'enlever son casque ?_ Non, elle était trop têtue, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de sacrifier la vie d'Emori sachant qu'elle lui était déjà redevable de l'incident dans le laboratoire de Becca. _Et si j'étais allé avec Monty et Murphy récupérer cette satanée machine ?_ Nous aurions tous pu rentrer au labo à temps. _Et si j'avais envoyé Echo régler l'antenne satellite ?_ Clarke serait ici, avec moi. Et ma peine serait moins vive, mon sentiment de perte serait moins intense. Elle trouverait les mots pour adoucir mes peurs et mes doutes. Elle me dirait que ma soeur va bien, qu'elle va s'en sortir, et que je la retrouverai bientôt. Et je l'écouterais. Parce que c'est Clarke. Que j'ai confiance en elle. Parce que j'écoute toujours Clarke.

Ma colère s'évanouit en un éclair. Ne reste plus que la douleur qui me terrasse de l'intérieur. _Le coeur et la tête..._ Je m'étais fait une promesse en arrivant ici. Je deviendrai celui qu'elle voulait me voir devenir, celui qu'elle avait toujours vu en moi. Clarke était indulgente. Elle croyait que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance. Elle savait pardonner. Elle avait réussi à _me_ pardonner plus d'une fois.

Echo me regarde et je n'arrive pas à saisir l'émotion qui domine ses iris bruns. Ses yeux sont emplis des larmes qu'elle refuse de laisser couler. Je me sens incapable d'abolir toutes ses fautes. _Tout du moins, pour l'instant._ J'entrebâille la porte de la rédemption, de _sa_ rédemption, ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé de toute ma vie. Je parviens à croire qu'elle s'amendera de ses erreurs et qu'un jour, peut-être, je serai capable de lui pardonner.

 **— Un jour, peut-être, je serai capable de te pardonner.**

Les mots jaillissent tous seuls de ma bouche, sans que je puisse les arrêter. _Ai-je pensé tout haut ?_ Je ne me reconnais même pas. Et à en juger par les yeux écarquillés qu'Echo m'offre, elle non plus. Je suis si bien parti sur ma lancée, que je continue :

 **— J'ai connu quelqu'un qui croyait aux secondes chances.**

J'entends ma voix dérailler à ces mots et je m'efforce de la stabiliser avant d'ajouter :

 **— Clarke t'en a donné une. À toi de ne pas la gaspiller. À toi de la mériter.**

Echo ne répond rien. Elle lève une main et avance encore vers moi et je m'efface sous son geste avant de quitter la pièce sans lui jeter un regard.

 _Pardonner c'est difficile pour nous._ Les mots venus du passé me hantent. Leur vérité me heurte. _Peut-être qu'un jour, on y arrivera..._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tristement au souvenir de sa réponse. Suis-je capable d'une telle chose ? Suis-je capable d'arrêter d'en vouloir à tout le monde ? Suis-je capable d'arrêter de m'en vouloir ? J'ignore combien de temps cela me prendra. Peut-être que d'ici là, nous ne serons même pas encore revenus sur Terre. Peut-être n'y arriverai-je jamais.

Mais j'essaierai.


	4. 4 - Les Portes du Paradis

[J-1778]

 ** _"Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, Polis... Jusqu'à cet instant, je croyais pouvoir vivre dans le bunker avec les autres et ma mère... Je ne peux pas supporter de la laisser la-dessous. Malheureusement, je pourrai creuser durant des années et ne jamais atteindre cette porte."_**

Je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer sur mon sort. Il faut que je bouge. Il n'y a rien pour moi à Polis et je sais où aller. Je me dirige là-bas, comme attirée. Arkadia fut ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un foyer. Ma tête me dit de m'y rendre pour trouver de quoi survivre, mais mon coeur se signale lui-aussi, plus doucement, silencieusement. J'ai besoin de retourner là-bas. Là où mon peuple a vécu.

Je comprends mon erreur au moment où j'atteins la zone de notre ancien campement. "Camp Jaha" puis "Arkadia", il n'en reste aujourd'hui plus rien. Déjà bien amochée par l'incendie déclenché par Ilian, puis achevée par Praimfaya, la Station Alpha tient à peine debout et je suis surprise que ses morceaux ne se détachent pas un par un, au fur et à mesure que je laisse mon regard se poser sur elle.

 ** _"Je suis isolée depuis deux mois maintenant, mais c'est la première fois que je me sens seule. C'est comme si nous n'avions jamais été là... Peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais dû venir. Comment vais-je y arriver pendant 5 ans ?"_**

J'ai ramassé quelques débris qui pourront peut-être m'être utile, mais le sort semble s'acharner contre moi et rien n'est récupérable. Je force le cadenas d'une sorte de coffre en métal à l'aide d'un maillet trouvé là, et mon coeur s'arrête de battre dans ma poitrine. Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur et en sort un masque trop familier, puis sur une lettre adressée à Monty. _Jasper_. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens lorsque mon regard tombe sur un iPod estampillé d'un nom qui me hantera pour toujours : _Maya_.

Ma main tremble, ma gorge se noue et mes yeux brûlent. Mon coeur se fend et un sanglot paniqué prend forme dans ma poitrine. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sales et je me rends compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer au moment où je me mets à pleurer, à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie.

 ** _"Je suis venue à Arkadia pour trouver de la nourriture ou de l'eau, mais tout ce que j'y ai trouvé, ce sont des fantômes."_**

Je mis quelques heures à me remettre de ma crise de panique. J'avais laissé le désespoir m'envahir, et j'avais bien cru que je ne m'en relèverai pas. Je m'en voudrai toujours pour la mort de Jasper. Je lui avais enlevé la personne qu'il aimait et je savais à quel point cette perte pouvait être destructrice pour être passée par là à de trop nombreuses reprises. Puis, ALIE lui avait enlevé sa douleur, pour finalement la lui rendre décuplée et il n'y avait pas survécu.

Durant ces quelques instants où j'ai laissé ma peine m'engloutir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à tous ceux que j'ai perdu. Ceux dont j'ai provoqué, accidentellement ou non, la mort.

Leurs noms fusaient dans mon esprit. Wells, Charlotte, Finn, Maya, Lexa, Lincoln, Jasper... Les innocents du Mont Weather. Ceux de Ton DC. Les Grounders ne m'avaient pas nommée "Le Commandant de la Mort" pour rien. **Là où Whaneda passe, la mort suit.** Je ne parviens pas à rappeler qui m'avait dit ça un jour. La vérité m'avait écorchée vive tel un poignard.

 ** _"Une partie de moi pense que Jasper a eu une bonne idée... Quel est le but de tout ça si tout ce qu'il en résulte est la douleur et la souffrance ? ... Très encourageant, Clarke... Désolé, ignore-moi, ok ?"_**

Je pense aussi à ceux qui m'ont quittée, à ceux que j'ai laissés. Le silence m'oppresse. Leurs voix me manquent. Leurs présences à mes côtés, leurs regards bienveillants posés sur moi. Au moment où je ferme les yeux, j'aperçois dans un éclair deux prunelles d'un brun lumineux et je me rends compte qu' _il_ me manque en particulier à cet instant. Celui sur lequel je pouvais toujours compter, le seul sur qui je pouvais me reposer, celui qui assurait mes arrière et me gardait concentrée. Comment vais-je faire sans lui ?

Je ne le blâmerai jamais de m'avoir laissée ici. Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir sauvé nos amis ? Comment garder de la rancoeur quand la dernière chose qu'il a faite sur cette Terre est d'écouter mon ultime conseil et d'écouter sa tête plutôt que son coeur ? Car j'en suis sûre, s'il avait écouté son coeur, s'il avait agit comme d'habitude, avec ses émotions et pas sa raison, il serait resté _pour moi_ et à l'heure qu'il est, tous mes amis seraient morts par ma faute.

Cela me frappe tout à coup. La culpabilité qui me ronge au souvenir de ceux que j'ai perdu le consumait également... À quel point se sent-il coupable de m'avoir laissée ici, de m'avoir laissé pour morte dans cet enfer ? Je ne peux pas le laisser se torturer. Je dois faire quelque chose, même si tout effort est vain.

 ** _"Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas bu d'eau Je dois en trouver très vite ou je ne pense pas que je... Bref, je doute que tu puisses m'entendre sur cette radio merdique, mais au cas où c'est la dernière fois que je peux faire ça, je veux juste te dire : je t'en prie, ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir laissée ici... Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Je suis fière de toi."_**

Je remonte dans le Rover alors que la nuit tombe sur Arkadia. Demain, il faudra que je décide quoi faire.

 **Merci pour vos vues, pour vos follows et favoris ;) On a dépassé les 500 lectures et j'en suis très heureuses !**

 **Je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais si vous pouviez laisser une review à la fin de votre lecture. Même un tout petit pouce en l'air ça me ferait plaisir !**

 **Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié le dernier épisode de la saison 5 sorti mardi soir/mercredi.**

 **J'en profite pour vous avertir que j'ai écrit également deux OS sur Bellarke**

 **Un premier :** **s/13014384/1/Des-Larmes-de-Pluie**

 **Et un deuxième :**

 **s/13027928/1/May-We-Love-Again**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir assez d'ancienneté sur ce site pour devenir bêta-lecteur :)**

 ** **Bises à tous !****


	5. 5 - La Valse des Regrets

**La Valse des Regrets**

[Jour 42]

Je me réveille en sursaut et ouvre les yeux sur le vide de l'espace. Encore une fois, je me suis endormi à même le sol. Mon dos appuyé contre la paroi me fait souffrir et je grimace en m'étirant. Dormir assis par terre est clairement inconfortable, mais il n'y a qu'ici que j'arrive à laisser l'inconscience m'envahir et mes paupières se fermer. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est l'endroit où je suis le plus proche de ceux que j'ai laissé là-bas.

Comme à chaque fois que je reviens au conscient et que mes yeux se posent sur la Terre ravagée, mon cœur se serre, ma gorge s'assèche, ma respiration se bloque. La souffrance mentale devient douleur physique et me submerge. Je me noie sous elle quelques minutes, je la laisse me balloter comme du bois flotté par la houle. Le ressac de ma peine m'envahit et m'accable. Je laisse faire. Je me laisse porter par les courants de mes tourments.

Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il valait mieux vivre avec des remords que des regrets. Je n'avais jamais exactement compris le sens de ces paroles, jamais saisi la nuance entre ces mots. Depuis ces 42 derniers jours, j'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir ouvert le bunker pour sauver ma sœur et des centaines d'autres personnes des radiations. Je ne regrette pas d'être allé chercher Raven lorsqu'elle a eu le plus besoin de nous. Je ne regrette pas d'être allé secourir Monty à l'aube de l'apocalypse. Je ne regrette pas ma décision d'avoir abandonné Clarke pour sauver nos amis. Peu importe ce que ces décisions ont pu me coûter, peu importe si je dois un jour renoncer au paradis pour embrasser l'enfer, peu importe si mon âme damnée ne mérite pas la rédemption. C'étaient les bonnes décisions à prendre à ces instants-là. Je n'ai pas de remords d'avoir fait ce qui fallait être fait.

Les regrets, eux, reviennent par vagues et m'ensevelissent tant et si bien, que j'ai parfois du mal à relever la tête, à reprendre ma respiration, à me battre pour survivre. Maintenant que le calme est revenu dans ma vie, que je n'ai pas à courir pour sauver les autres ou moi-même, ce qui me hante finalement, ce n'est pas la culpabilité de ce que j'ai accompli, mais l'amertume de ce que j'aurai dû faire, de ce que j'aurai dû dire...

La paix et le silence qui règnent sur l'Anneau de l'Arche me font réaliser qu'on ne prend conscience de l'importance de certaines choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdues. Alors, il ne nous reste que les regrets, même s'il est trop tard, ou justement parce qu'il est trop tard.

Lors de ma première vie sur l'Arche, je n'avais pris conscience de la valeur de ma chaotique de famille qu'une fois ma mère envoyée à la dérive dans l'espace et ma sœur emprisonnée. Je n'avais réalisé à quel point j'aimais mon métier de garde que lorsqu'on m'avait demandé de rendre mon arme et mon uniforme et mis dans les mains un seau et un balai.

La loyauté d'Atom, la vulnérabilité de Charlotte, la candeur de Maya, la gentillesse de Gina, la volonté de Monroe, la droiture de Lincoln, la folie de Jasper ne m'avaient manquées que lorsque j'avais réalisé les avoir perdues pour toujours.

Le soleil sur ma peau, le vent dans mes cheveux, le murmure de la pluie sur les feuilles ne me manquaient que dans l'asepsie de l'espace.

J'avais cru tout acquis et je m'étais trompé. J'aurai dû profiter plus, savourer plus, aimer plus. Dire à ma sœur qu'elle est tout pour moi. Implorer son pardon à Indra. Donner mon respect à Kane. Demander à Clarke de m'aider à démêler le fouillis de mes sentiments.

J'avais cru avoir le temps, mais Praimfaya m'avait volé ces instant. Durant les mois passés sur Terre, je m'étais efforcé de réprimer mes émotions lorsque celles-ci affleuraient à la surface. Ce n'est pas le moment. Après. Pas maintenant. Je m'étais répété ces mots comme un mantra, une prière, refoulant encore et encore ce que je ressentais. Cela ne m'avait jamais empêché d'agir avec mon cœur plutôt qu'avec ma tête, causant parfois plus de problème que j'en résolvais.

 _Quel gâchis. Je ne suis plus qu'un beau bordel._

Au début, Raven m'accompagnait silencieusement, mais elle a vite trouvé d'autres occupations. L'Arche avait besoin d'être réparée. De temps en temps, Harper tente de me distraire et vient discuter avec moi de l'avancement de l'hydroferme sur laquelle elle travaille avec Monty.

Pour Echo et Emory, les choses n'ont pas été faciles au début. Le mal de l'espace les avait frappées de plein fouet, les laissant dans un état de faiblesse qu'elles avaient toutes les deux détesté. Echo prend grand soin de m'éviter depuis notre dernier échange et j'en suis soulagé.

Murphy se contente d'être Murphy. Cependant, je devine que sous ses sarcasmes et sa nonchalance, il se languit de la surface autant que moi. On en viendrait presque à regretter toute cette action, hein ? m'avait-il lancé un jour. Je m'étais contenté de le dévisager, dubitatif. Je n'étais pas désespéré au point de déplorer notre course pour la survie qu'avait représenté nos neuf mois sur Terre, avec toute la désolation qui l'accompagnait.

 _9 mois. Quand j'y repense, ce laps de temps me paraît si court. Tellement de choses se sont passées que j'ai l'impression que nous y avons vécu 9 ans._

Un mouvement derrière moi attire mon attention et je lève les yeux vers Monty qui approche. Il me tend son avant-bras et je le saisis. Il donne une impulsion et me voilà debout. Nous nous tournons d'un même mouvement vers la fenêtre d'observation de la Terre. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, ni de lui expliquer ce que je fais là. Si je me force à être fonctionnel la journée, je sais qu'ils auront tous remarqué l'épave que je suis le reste du temps. Le deuil nous frappe tous, même si son intensité est différente pour chacun de nous. Aussi différente que la manière de chacun de gérer cette nouvelle situation.

De tous ceux qui m'ont accompagné dans l'espace, Monty est pour l'instant celui dont je me sens le plus proche. Peut-être parce que, comme moi, il pleure la mort d'une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Jasper nous manque à tous, mais à lui encore plus. Comme Clarke manque à chacun de nous, mais à moi encore davantage, même si je ne parvenais pas encore à m'expliquer pourquoi.

 **— Que ferait Jasper ? murmure si doucement Monty que durant une seconde, je me demande s'il se parle à lui-même ou s'il m'adresse cette question.**

 **— Quoi ?**

Monty tourne son regard embué vers le mien et répète sa question.

 **— Que ferait Jasper ? Quand je me sens perdu, quand il me manque tellement que je ne parviens plus à respirer ni à penser... Quand je suis oppressé par le sentiment que je ne parviens pas à faire vivre son souvenir... C'est cette question que je me pose.**

 **— Que ferait Jasper ?**

Je répète les mots machinalement, essayant de leur trouver un sens qui pour l'instant m'échappe. Monty sourit et répond, même si je n'ai pas réellement posé la question.

 **— Il prendrait les choses du bon côté. Il verrait le positif là où je vois des problèmes. Il me dirait de faire du Moonshine plutôt que des algues, car c'est pour ça que je suis doué et que de toutes façons, l'alcool, c'est bien plus marrant qu'une plante toute pourrie.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire tant cela sonne comme Jasper et Monty se joint à moi. Après quelques secondes, un silence tranquille s'installe entre nous. Il le brise avec une autre question.

 **— Que ferait Clarke ?**

La mention de son prénom me coupe le souffle. La question en elle-même suffit à me glacer les sangs, tout en faisant battre mon coeur plus vite. Je le regarde plus intensément tandis que l'interrogation tourne en boucle dans mon esprit.

 _Que ferait Clarke ? Que ferait-elle si elle était là ?_

Je ne sais pas... Je n'en ai aucune idée, ou plutôt, je n'arrive pas à y penser, je ne parviens pas à stabiliser suffisamment mes émotions pour raisonner clairement. Je garde le silence et Monty semble comprendre que je ne suis pas prêt, que le flot d'émotions que je ressens m'empêche de répondre. Alors, il le fait à ma place.

 **— Je pense qu'elle jouerait les petits chefs, souffle-t-il. Elle donnerait des ordres à droite, à gauche. Elle vérifierait le travail effectué. Elle aurait un avis sur tout. Elle écrirait des listes, encore des listes...**

Un nouveau sourire étire les lèvres de Monty et je sens à quel point ce petit exercice lui est bénéfique. J'aimerai me sentir ainsi aussi... Alors j'essaie.

 **— Elle dessinerait.**

Ma voix se brise quand je la vois presque assise à côté de nous dos à la grande fenêtre, du papier et un crayon à la main, plongée dans ses pensées, absorbée par son croquis. Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de discuter passe-temps et hobbies, mais je me souviens des portraits tapissant le mur de sa chambre à Arkadia. Je sais que si elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle aurait aimé se remettre à dessiner.

Monty pose une main sur mon épaule et ajoute :

 **— Elle aurait établi ses quartiers dans la plus grande chambre bien sûr.**

 **— Elle contrôlerait chaque jour nos rations pour voir si Murphy n'en a pas volé.**

 **— Elle nous bassinerait avec des règles et des lois alors que nous ne sommes que sept.**

Je souris presque malgré moi en me prenant au jeu et renchérit :

 **— Une vraie Princesse...**

Monty rit doucement tandis que le surnom, venu d'un autre temps, laisse sur ma langue une étrange saveur douce-amère. Je ramène mon attention sur la Terre et me laisse envahir par une légèreté que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Je peux faire vivre Clarke, je peux porter sa mémoire, je peux chérir son souvenir. Alors, je murmure pour moi-même ce qui tendait à devenir mon leitmotiv ici-haut.

 **— Que ferait Clarke ?**


	6. 6 - À Genoux

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **5 chapitres et déjà + de 1300 vues, je suis émue !**_

 _ **Vos reviews sont importantes !**_

 _ **Et vous pouvez aussi checker mon profil pour un peu plus de Bellarke !**_

 _ **kiss**_

* * *

 **À Genoux**

 **[J-1776]**

Ma courte nuit fut courte et agitée de cauchemars. Je me réveille éreintée. Dans mon sommeil, mes doigts se sont machinalement refermés sur le masque de Jasper et une idée me vient subitement, née de mes rêves et de mes regrets.

Dans la cité des lumières, ALIE avait dit quelque chose : 96% de la planète sera inhabitable. Ses mots résonnent en moi, pleins d'une signification nouvelle. 4% sont donc viables pour la survie d'un être humain. Pour ma survie.

Je ne peux pas abandonner. Dans un peu moins de 5 ans, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Murphy, Harper, Emori et Echo reviendront sur Terre et je dois être là pour les retrouver. Je dois survivre.

Déterminée, je me lève et prépare le Rover. Un dernier regard vers Arkadia, que je vois s'éloigner derrière moi dans le rétroviseur, et me voilà partie. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je roule sans savoir vers quoi je me dirige, mais je roule. Mes réserves d'eau et de nourriture sont épuisées. Je ne vivrai pas longtemps sans manger et encore moins sans boire. Si un tel endroit existe, il faut que je le trouve.

Alors, je roule, à travers les plaines désertiques et les forêts mortes. J'ai branché l'iPod de Maya à la radio du véhicule et la musique emplit l'habitacle, me permettant ainsi de ne pas laisser les pensées et la panique m'envahir. Je roule ainsi toute la journée. Ce n'est que lorsque le soir commence à tomber que je m'arrête enfin. Ma bouche est pâteuse et mon estomac gronde. Je les ignore, même si ma formation médicale ne me permet pas d'ignorer que sans eau ou nourriture, je serai bientôt morte.

Épuisée, je m'endors presque immédiatement, en faisant taire cette petite voix dans ma tête qui se demande si elle reverra le soleil se lever. Ce n'est qu'au milieu d'une nuit sans rêve qu'un bruit persistant m'éveille. Je comprends immédiatement.

 _Il pleut..._

Je me précipite hors du véhicule, ne me laisse pas le temps de m'hébéter sur ce phénomène naturel que je ne pensais pas revoir. La dernière fois qu'une telle pluie est tombée, c'était la pluie noire et ses gouttes étaient radioactives. Peut-être qu'elles le sont encore, mais mon sang génétiquement modifié ne me permet pas de le ressentir.

Je ne mourrai pas de déshydratation, finalement. Mais peut-être de faim si je ne trouve pas bientôt de nourriture...

* * *

 **[J-1775]**

J'ai du mal à retrouver le sommeil après cet événement, alors, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, je démarre le Rover et reprends ma route. Lorsque quelque chose s'écrase sur mon pare-brise, je pile. Je sors du Rover, interdite. Je n'ose croire ce que ma tête me souffle alors je fais le tour du Rover, grimpe sur le pare-choc et décolle de la vitre un insecte que j'aurai trouvé dégoûtant il y a quelques semaines et qui m'apparaît merveilleux aujourd'hui. Sans réfléchir, je le porte à ma bouche et l'avale d'un coup. J'essaie de ne pas penser à la façon dont sa carapace croque sous mes dents ou à son goût atroce. Source de protéine et d'énergie, il est ce dont j'ai besoin à cet instant.

Mes yeux accrochent d'autres cadavres d'insectes sur la carrosserie du Rover et je m'empresse de les décoller afin d'en faire mon repas, quand soudain, un bruit inquiétant parvient à mes oreilles et me fait tourner la tête.

Derrière moi, la forêt disparaît lentement dans un nuage couleur sable. Les éclairs se mêlent à la poussière et le tonnerre gronde tandis que le vent se lève. Des réminiscences d'un autre genre de brouillard me reviennent par flash et un instinct me pousse à me réfugier au plus vite dans la cabine du Rover. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tempête m'engloutit et le 4x4 tremble tandis que le vent rugit. J'entends un bruit de verre brisé et soudain, cela me frappe :

 **— Les panneaux solaires !**

Si la tempête les casse, la lumière du soleil ne pourra plus charger le Rover. J'enroule mon visage dans un tissu et protège mes yeux avec le masque de Jasper, puis sors. J'ai du mal à me stabiliser tant le vent souffle fort. Et dans ces rafales, quelques chose d'autre, peut-être du sable ou de la terre, frotte la peau que je n'ai pas pu protéger, y dessinant des entailles d'où le sang commence à couler lentement. J'attrape un des panneaux et le détache du véhicule, mais une bourrasque vient me l'arracher des mains et il s'envole au loin à une vitesse ahurissante. Je comprends alors qu'il est trop tard. A rester dehors à tenter l'impossible, je crains de me retrouver blessée et surtout de perdre les panneaux solaires. Le risque n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

Je retourne dans le Rover pour m'y mettre à l'abri et m'empresse de fermer les fenêtre avant que le sable ne s'y engouffre, puis ôte le tissu qui couvrait mon visage. Mes poumons, encore fragiles depuis les radiations, brûlent à chaque respiration et je devine que rester dans cette tempête aurait signé ma fin et cette pensée me terrorise. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'autant de dangers m'attendraient après Praimfaya. J'étais tellement fixée sur l'idée de survivre à Praimfaya, que je n'avais pas pris le temps de penser à ce qui m'attendrait après, ou alors, j'avais banni ces pensées au fond de mon inconscient.

Une fois la tempête passée, je tente de redémarrer le Rover. Sans succès. Résignée, je descends et fais le tour du véhicule. Je ne peux que constater les dégâts. Les panneaux solaires sont brisés et ce n'est clairement pas avec les trois câbles que j'ai récupéré à Arkadia que je saurais les réparer.

 _Raven aurait pu..._

La pensée me traverse et je l'étouffe immédiatement. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas capable de gérer les émotions qui menacent toujours de me submerger. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est les enfouir quelque part, au plus profond de moi, et de gérer les problèmes immédiats.

Dans mon esprit, je liste brièvement les choses qui ne vont pas : 1/je n'ai plus de nourriture 2/je n'ai plus d'eau 3/je n'ai plus de véhicule 4/je ne sais pas où je vais...

 _Quel gâchis. Je ne suis plus qu'un beau bordel._

Puis, plus difficilement, j'établis la liste des choses qui vont bien : 1/je suis en vie et je vais bien 2/mes amis sont en vie, à l'abri dans l'espace ou sous terre 3/je suis arrivée jusqu'ici 4/j'ai trouvé des insectes donc un autre repas m'attend sûrement quelque part.

Alors, j'attrape mon sac à dos, jette un oeil à la carte de la Terre, histoire de me donner un objectif à atteindre, un endroit où aller, puis m'empare du long bâton sculpté qui ornait le trône du Commander dans ce qui semble être une autre vie. Je claque la porte du Rover et murmure, pour moi-même ou peut-être que c'est à cette planète elle-même que je m'adresse, je ne sais plus :

 **— Tu penses que tu peux me tuer ? Essaie, pour voir.**

La défiance m'envahit et gonfle mon égo. Ma fierté l'a souvent emporté sur mes actions lorsque j'étais sur l'Arche. Ici sur Terre, j'ai dû ravaler mon arrogance à plusieurs reprises, mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché de détester perdre. Désormais, la partie se joue entre la Nature et moi. Le prix de ce duel est ma vie. Je ne peux pas perdre.

* * *

 **[J-1774]**

Clairement, cette planète n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que je n'en avais pas non plus fini avec elle. Alors, je marche. Entre les arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles. Dans la poussière et le silence. À travers les plaines abandonnées. Puis vient le désert. Le sable et la chaleur accablante ralentissent mes pas. Mes lèvres asséchées se craquèlent quand je porte ma gourde à ma bouche pour en boire les toutes dernières gouttes.

 _Ça y est, on y est. Me voilà perdue au milieu du désert, sans eau et sans nourriture. Je vais mourir ici._

Je continue d'avancer tout de même, en abandonnant sur mes traces certaines parties de moi en même temps que des objets.

Ma cape, ma fierté.

Mon sac à dos, mes espoirs.

Le masque de Jasper, mes souvenirs.

Le bâton de Lexa, mes sentiments.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, la tête commence à me tourner et que des taches sombres viennent danser devant mes yeux.

Alors, je m'écroule au sol et laisse l'inconscience m'envahir.


	7. 7 - (Dés) Espoirs

**_Vos Reviews sont importantes ! Un tout petit mot sous le texte pour me dire si vous avez aimé svp :)_**

* * *

 **7] (Dés) Espoirs**

* * *

[Jour 51]

— **Putain de merde, fais chier !**

La colère et le désespoir contenu dans la voix de Raven me heurtent de plein fouet tandis que je passe dans le couloir devant la porte de la salle de contrôle. Je m'arrête lorsqu'un grand bruit résonne à travers la pièce, sur les parois métalliques de l'anneau. Je passe la tête dans l'embrasure, me demandant ce qu'elle a bien pu casser. _Rien d'indispensable, j'espère..._ Un gobelet en acier roule alors jusqu'à mes pieds et je le ramasse en soupirant.

J'avance vers Raven qui, la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur le bureau devant les écrans de contrôle, semble tellement s'arracher les cheveux qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Je pose une main sur son épaule en me postant derrière elle et elle tressaute à ce contact inattendu. Je pose le mug devant elle et demande :

— **On peut savoir ce que cette pauvre tasse a bien pu te faire ?**

Elle rit doucement, à moins que ce soit un sanglot, et relève sa tête vers les écrans. Je pose à mon tour les yeux sur eux en me demandant ce que tous ces chiffres et ces formules peuvent bien signifier. Raven m'apporte la réponse sans que j'ai à parler.

— **J'ai beau refaire cent fois les calculs, le résultat est toujours le même** , murmure-t-elle, amère. **Si on compte l'amarrage, l'entrée dans l'atmosphère, l'ouverture des parachutes et l'atterrissage... nous n'en aurons jamais assez.**

Je ne réagis pas. Mon cerveau essaye toujours de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit lorsqu'elle continue :

— **J'avais réalisé les calculs avec Becca. J'aurai pu tenter un amerrissage manuel contrôlé... 14% de dégâts matériel. 0% de perte humaine. Mais Praimfaya a tout changé. Il n'y a plus d'océans. Ni de mers. Que ce putain de désert à perte de vue...**

Sa voix se brise et la nervosité de sa posture et de son timbre hérissent les cheveux de ma nuque. J'entends les mots, mais c'est comme si elle parlait une autre langue. _Becca. Amerrissage. Perte. Clarke aurait compris tout de suite..._ Mais je ne percute toujours pas.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Raven ?**

Je la regarde en posant la question. Je tente de lire en elle les mots qu'elle ne dit pas, mais elle est trop secrète et je ne la connais pas encore assez. Je sais qu'il y a un problème mais j'ignore lequel et je ne pourrai pas le deviner. Il faut que ce soit elle qui me le dise.

Elle pivote sur son siège et accroche mon regard de ses yeux emplis de larmes et de terreur.

— **Nous n'aurons pas assez de carburant pour retourner sur Terre.**

La sentence glace mes sangs, irrévocable. Nous savions tous que le carburant serait un problème, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait conscience qu'il pouvait être de cette envergure. Malgré tout, c'est l'optimisme qui s'éveille en premier parmi toutes les émotions que je ressens à cet instant.

— **Allez, Raven. Tu vas bien nous trouver une solution...**

— **Non !** crie-t-elle, **et ses larmes commencent à couler. Non...**

Ce dernier mot, à peine soufflé, traverse l'espace qui nous sépare et entaille mes chairs et mon cœur. Non. Non ? Comment ça, non ? Serons-nous vraiment incapables de revenir sur Terre ? Suis-je condamné à mourir dans l'espace ? À ne jamais revoir ma sœur ? À contempler depuis les cieux la Terre refleurir et vivre ? _Non._

Je m'abaisse, de manière à poser mes mains sur ses genoux et elle balbutie :

— **J'ai refait les calculs, encore et encore. Le constat reste le même. Si nous prenons la navette avec ce niveau de carburant, les moteurs nous lâcherons dès notre entrée dans l'atmosphère et nous viendrons percuter la surface avec tellement de vitesse et de force que nous serons désintégrés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Moonshine.**

— **Raven... Tu trouveras une solution** , affirmé-je.

Elle secoue la tête avec vigueur et je continue.

— **Tu trouveras une solution et tu nous sauveras tous, car c'est ce que tu fais. Tu fais exploser des ponts. Tu mets le feu à des réacteurs de fusée. Tu fabriques des EMP avec des bracelets électroniques. Tu craques les codes de L'IA la plus intelligente de la planète. Tu fais décoller des navettes qui t'emmène - qui nous emmènent - à chaque fois à bon port.**

Cette fois-ci, son sourire est sincère. Je répète, car je veux qu'elle croit en elle comme moi, je crois en elle :

— **Tu trouveras une solution. Tu es Raven. Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas réparer.**

— **Hormis ma jambe, non, c'est clair** , me répond-elle avec l'humour qui la caractérise si bien.

Je soupire, soulagé et me redresse.

— **Que devons-nous dire aux autres ?** me demande-t-elle.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir à ma réponse. Nous sommes déjà passé par-là. Dissimuler l'évidence pour éviter un mouvement de panique est inutile. Mentir par omission ne fera que blesser davantage les gens auxquels nous tenons. Aussi, je dis simplement :

— **La vérité.**

Elle hoche la tête et s'apprête à parler lorsque des bruits de pas nous interrompent. Monty et Harper nous rejoignent dans la salle de contrôle, l'air préoccupé. Le jeune homme prend la parole tandis que son amie prend sa main dans la sienne, comme pour le soutenir.

— **On a un problème.**

— **Que se passe-t-il ?** demande Raven en se levant de sa chaise et en avançant vers le couple.

Ils ont vraiment l'air bouleversé et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, alors j'avance moi-aussi.

— **C'est à propos de l'hydroferme** , déclare Harper.

— **Cela fait 51 jours que nous sommes dans l'espace,** ajoute Monty. **51 jours que nous travaillons d'arrache-pied pour produire les algues qui nous permettront de survivre durant les 5 prochaines années. Et nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'y parvenir à temps.**

— **Comment ça ?** demandé-je, inquiet.

Monty secoue la tête et je me rends compte qu'il est épuisé. Je remarque les cernes sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés. Il me rappelle Raven quelques instants plus tôt. Il part dans une longue explication dont je ne comprends que la moitié. Je ne cherche pas à saisir les détails, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la finalité. Aussi, je le laisse parler et, une fois qu'il a terminé, je demande :

— **Tu es en train de me dire que les algues ne seront pas prêtes d'ici 10 jours ?**

— **Ce que je suis en train de dire,** soupire-t-il, **c'est que je ne sais pas si nous arriverons jamais à faire fonctionner l'hydroferme.**

Ses mots résonnent dans la pièce où nous nous trouvons. J'ai l'impression de revivre la conversation que j'ai eue avec Raven quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'est la jeune mécanicienne qui prend la parole pour le réconforter.

— **Monty... Tu vas y arriver. Il en va de notre survie. Nous allons tous nous y mettre, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, cherchant mon soutien.**

J'acquiesce immédiatement. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse. Déjà, une liste s'écrit dans mon esprit. 1/diviser les rations pour les faire durer plus longtemps 2/organiser un groupe de réflexion autour de ce problème 3/créer des binômes pour surveiller l'hydroferme.

— **Nous n'avons pas surmonté toutes ces épreuves sur Terre pour finalement mourir de faim et de soif dans l'espace,** déclaré-je. **Il faut annoncer les nouvelles aux autres.**

— **Les nouvelles ?** répète Harper sans comprendre.

 _Pas assez de carburant pour retourner sur Terre. Pas d'algues pour survivre dans l'espace. De bonnes nouvelles en perspective. Allez, Bellamy, pensées positives. Qu'aurait fait Clarke si elle avait été là ? Réfléchis. Elle aurait pris un problème après l'autre. Elle aurait mis tout le monde sur le coup. C'est ce que je vais faire._

Nous nous réunissons dans ce qui nous sert de cantine. J'observe intensément Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Emori et Echo. Nous formons un groupe atypique, pour sûr. Mais je sais qu'ensemble, si nous nous serrons les coudes et restons soudés, nous pouvons tout accomplir. Je prends soudain conscience que tout le monde attend que je prenne la parole, alors je m'avance et leur explique la situation. Les algues. Le nouveau rationnement. Le carburant. Notre retour sur Terre.

Autour de moi, les mines sont déconfites. Personne n'ose réagir et le silence dure quelques minutes avant qu'Emori prenne enfin la parole.

— **Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il faut travailler sur une solution qui nous gardera en vie jusqu'à notre retour sur Terre...mais que nous ne sommes même pas certains de pouvoir rentrer ?**

 _Rentrer_. Le mot laisse une saveur douce-amère dans l'atmosphère autour de nous. Il veut à la fois tout et rien dire. Rentrer auprès des gens auxquels nous tenons. Rentrer là où l'humanité peut vivre et prospérer. Rentrer à la maison. C'est incroyable de penser à quel point la Terre est devenue notre foyer malgré toutes les horreurs que nous y avons vécu. Comme si nous avions oublié que l'Espace et l'Arche furent autrefois ce "chez nous".

— **Je vous promets que j'arriverai à nous faire rentrer chez nous,** affirme Raven en avançant d'un pas pour se placer à mes côtés. **Je trouverai une solution,** souffle-t-elle en me regardant.

— **J'espère bien,** siffle Echo. **Je n'appartiens pas à l'Espace. Ma place est sur Terre, aux côtés de mon peuple. Lorsque je suis montée dans cette navette pour sauver ma vie, je l'ai fait car cela devait être une solution temporaire. Je ne mourrai pas ici.**

— **Personne ne mourra,** rétorqué-je, agacé. **En nous unissant, nous traverserons cela, comme nous avons toujours tout traversé.**

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Harper, Monty, Raven et Emori hocher la tête pour donner leur approbation. Je me tourne vers Murphy, attendant sa réaction. Il ne me déçoit pas en souriant de toutes ses dents et en déclarant :

— **Moi qui commençais à m'ennuyer, me voilà servi.**

L'air semble s'alléger autour de nous et nous commençons à nous organiser pour réfléchir ensemble à une solution. Les idées fusent et même les plus ridicules d'entre elles - lorsque Murphy propose de faire don de ses excréments pour que cela serve de terreau par exemple - ou qu'Emori nous interdit de la manger en premier lorsque nous serons à cours de rations - nous pousse à penser plus loin, à raisonner au-delà des limites que notre logique nous impose.

 _Un groupe atypique pour sûr... Mais un groupe quand même._

Malgré cette tempête d'idées, les jours passent et la solution reste introuvable. Monty et Harper tentent diverses choses dans leur labo, et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Attendre que leurs expérimentations donnent leurs résultats. Attendre un miracle. Et cette attente nous tue tous à petits feu. L'espoir s'amenuise en même temps que nos réserves et bientôt, un poids semble accompagner chacun d'entre nous partout où nous allons, quoique nous fassions.

Jusqu'à ce que, un jour parmi d'autres, je m'éveille à ma place habituelle, devant la grande fenêtre qui nous permet d'observer la Terre. Ce jour là, je m'aperçois immédiatement que la couverture nuageuse qui recouvre habituellement la surface, mélange de cendres et de poussière, commence à se dissiper. Même minime, c'est un progrès, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me rend heureux.

Je me lève et m'approche. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche là-dessous. Ce n'est pas comme si Octavia pouvait me signaler sa présence, elle est normalement à l'abri, sous terre. Mon regard caresse la surface de notre planète, attentivement. Je me perds dans ma contemplation, scrute chaque once de ce que le manteau nuageux me permet de voir, quand soudain, un éclat attire mon regard et tout mon être se fige.

Je me précipite dans les couloirs de l'Anneau en criant le nom de mes amis. J'alerte ainsi Raven, puis Murphy et Emori, puis Harper et Monty et ensemble, nous retournons à la fenêtre d'observation, croisant en chemin Echo, qui nous emboîte le pas. Derrière moi, les voix s'élèvent. Tous se demandent ce qu'il se passe, craignant le pire, espérant un miracle. Et miracle il y a. Je me poste devant l'ouverture et pointe du doigt la chose qui a manqué arrêter mon cœur. J'entends tout le monde se figer derrière moi. Les respirations s'arrêtent.

A travers l'ocre et l'écarlate se détache une tache d'un vert éclatant. Au-dessus d'elle, les nuages semblent plus clairs et le ciel plus bleu. Il s'agit d'une forêt. Une forêt.

 _Praimfaya n'aura pas tout détruit finalement..._

 _—_ _ **"Le Seigneur planta un jardin en Eden, du côté de l'est, et il y mit l'humain qu'il avait façonné."**_

La voix de Murphy s'élève, presque brisée par l'émotion qui nous enserre tous le cœur. Nous le regardons et il se racle la gorge avant d'ajouter :

— **Juste une phrase que j'ai retenu d'un vieux bouquin.**

Nous sourions tous devant son malaise et Emori se glisse dans ses bras, amoureusement. Harper prend la main de Monty et celui-ci resserre ses doigts entre les siens en échangeant un regard plein de tendresse. Echo elle-même ne parvient pas à retenir ses larmes et ses prunelles brunes brillent tandis que celle-ci coulent sur ses joues. Raven avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule en souriant.

— **Il y a encore de l'espoir** , dit-elle.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Je ne peux qu'imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Clarke devant ce spectacle magnifique. Celui de la renaissance de la Terre. Je sais qu'elle aurait été émue, comme nous, mais qu'elle se serait servie de cet élan pour façonner quelque chose d'encore plus grand. Alors, je me racle la gorge à mon tour pour stabiliser ma voix et déclare :

— **Allez, tout le monde au travail maintenant.**


	8. 8 - Nou Wanheda Nowe

**8] "Nou Wanheda Nowe"**

* * *

[J-1773]

Je flotte. Mon corps est léger et mon esprit aussi. Plus rien ne me retient ni ne pèse sur mes épaules. Ce n'est même pas que mes choix de vie ou de mort ont disparu, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais existé. Je me sens libre. J'ai chaud mais pas trop. Je n'ai ni faim, ni soif. Je suis aimée et j'aime en retour. Je suis bien. En paix.

Soudain, une fulgurante douleur transcende mon bras et je gémis, choquée de rencontrer une telle douleur à l'intérieur de mon paradis personnel. La douleur réapparaît, plus intense cette fois et je secoue mon bras. J'entends un cri... un glatissement ? Effrayée, je reprends vivement conscience. Vie ou mort, le dilemme revient, irrévocable. Moi ou eux.

Je me lève, luttant contre la fatigue extrême qui me clouait au sol, ignorant délibérément la sècheresse de ma bouche, la craquelure de mes lèvres, mon estomac douloureux et mes muscles atrophiés. Puis, je manque de défaillir lorsque j'aperçois la chose qui m'a réveillée.

Un aigle se tient à deux pas de moi. Instinctivement, je tends la main vers lui et il s'envole immédiatement. Désespérée, je cours après lui, lui ordonnant même de m'attendre, lui suppliant de me dire d'où il vient.

 _Mais oui, Clarke, comme s'il pouvait te répondre..._

Mes pensées tournent à toute vitesse. J'ai vu un animal. Un être vivant. S'il a survécu, d'autres auront suivi son chemin. S'il a survécu, c'est que l'endroit que je chercher existe bel et bien. Et si il est là, c'est ce que cet endroit n'est pas loin.

J'ignore la brûlure de mes poumons, de mes cuisses et de mes mollets tandis que je gravis une dune de sable, celle-là même par delà laquelle le prédateur a disparu. Je _sens_ que je suis proche. Je _sais_ que je suis proche. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je _dois_ être proche. Puis, j'arrive au sommet et tous mes espoirs s'évanouissent dans la seconde où mon regard se pose sur l'infini du désert. A perte de vue, des terres arides et hostiles, des dunes et encore des dunes. Ni eau, ni forêt, et encore moins d'êtres vivants. Même le rapace a disparu.

 _A-t-il seulement existé ailleurs que dans mon esprit ?_

Un profond désespoir m'envahit et je me sens faillir. J'essaie de me reprendre mais c'est trop tard, mes genoux tremblent et je ploie sous le poids du chagrin. Tant et si bien que je dévale la pente de sable avec violence, avant de m'écraser lamentablement au sol. Chaque parcelle de mon corps est douloureuse maintenant. Le sable s'est infiltré partout, dans mes cheveux noués en tresse, dans mes oreilles, dans mon nez, mes yeux, ma bouche. Mais cette souffrance n'est rien à côté de la détresse qui m'accable.

Je me sens vide. Il n'y a plus rien en moi hormis le tourment et la désolation. Et la colère. Une colère indescriptible me submerge toute entière et m'engloutit. Un hurlement naît au fond de moi, gronde dans ma gorge et s'échappe de mes lèvres avant de résonner dans le désert.

 **— J'en ai fini ! Tu m'entends ?! J'ai tout perdu !**

Les pleurs et le désespoir que je ressens menacent de bloquer ma respiration, mais je n'ai pas terminé.

 **— J'ai perdu mes amis, mon père, ma mère... Je n'ai plus rien...**

Cette fois, les sanglots brisent ma voix et l'eau coule sur mes joues, striant ma peau sale et dégoulinant jusqu'à mes lèvres. Mais bientôt, les larmes se tarissent et je comprends que j'ai même perdu ça : ce réconfort qu'on retrouve parfois après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout ce que je peux ressentir à présent, c'est la solitude et un profond accablement. Un calme absolu s'empare de moi quand je réalise que ça y est, j'y suis. C'est la fin. Et tout ce que je souhaite à cet instant, c'est faire taire la douleur. Abréger mes souffrances.

Alors, je glisse ma main jusqu'au holster attaché à ma cuisse. Je pose ma paume sur le métal du révolver et enroule mes doigts autour de sa crosse. Je dégaine lentement et mon index se pose sur ma gâchette tandis que je pointe le canon sur ma tempe. Je ne tremble même pas. Je n'ai pas peur. J'accueille la mort comme une vieille amie. Celle qui m'apportera le repos et la paix que je désespère de trouver. Une dernière pensée pour les gens que j'aime. Leurs visages m'apparaissent et se mélangent. Ma mère, Octavia, Monty, Raven, Bellamy, même Murphy. Je leur envoie mon adieu silencieux et mon doigt se crispe sur la détente quand soudain...

Je n'entends même pas le cri de l'aigle. Je ne réalise sa présence que lorsque son ombre me survole en se dessinant sur le sable. Mon instinct de survie prend le dessus à nouveau. Je me redresse d'un bon, haletante et tremblante. Je rengaine sans m'en apercevoir le revolver dans son holster et me voilà déjà en train de courir. J'ignore combien de temps je sprinte ainsi dans le désert. Je ne me savais même pas si endurante, mais à cet instant, je cours pour survivre.

Finalement, je gravis une énième dune de sable et me fige une fois au sommet. La vision que j'ai sous les yeux me coupe le souffle. Un soulagement indescriptible m'envahit. A perte de vue, les arbres colorent les collines et entourent de petits ruisseaux que je vois se perdre dans la vallée. A quelques mètres devant moi, le rapace se pose sur une branche et glatit à nouveau. Pleine de reconnaissance, je murmure :

 **— Merci.**

Puis, je saisis mon arme et abat l'animal sans ciller.

* * *

 ** _"J'avais l'habitude de penser que la vie consistait à plus que de survivre... mais je n'en suis plus tout à faire sûre. Les animaux ne se sentent pas coupables lorsqu'ils tuent. Ils le font et c'est tout. Ils tuent, ou ils se font tuer."_**

Je dévore l'oiseau que j'ai tué et me régale de sa chair. J'ai l'impression que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé. J'ai à peine attendu que la viande refroidisse et me suis presque brûlée la langue et les lèvres lors de ma première bouchée. J'adoucis la brûlure avec une gorgée de l'eau que j'ai puisée dans un petit ruisseau en aval de la vallée et termine mon repas avec avidité. Puis, je me relève et éteint mon feu. J'ai presque hâte de partir en exploration. Oublié, l'épuisement qui engourdissait chacun de mes membres quelques heures plus tôt.

En marchant au milieu des arbres, je m'aperçois à quel point la couleur m'avait manquée. L'émeraude des feuilles, le saphir des petits cours d'eau qui chantent ça et là, l'ambre du bois des arbres qui tendent leurs branches au-dessus de moi, fiers et centenaires.

Comme moi, ils ont survécu. Comme moi, ils sont désormais les seuls survivants de leur espèce sur la surface.

Cette pensée m'afflige malgré mon euphorie et je m'aperçois soudain du silence qui règne autour de moi, signe que la vie a déserté cette planète. Combien d'êtres vivants Praimfaya a-t-elle emportés avec elle ? Combien de vies humaines ai-je pris moi-même ? La culpabilité qui me suit partout menace au-dessus de moi encore une fois, mais moins intense que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que la vague mortelle a tout remis en perspective. Peut-être parce que mon instinct de survie, celui-là même qui m'a gardée en vie durant ces deux semaines passées seule, a tout remis en perspective.

 ** _"Je crois que j'avais une raison précise de prendre chaque vie que j'ai prise... mais la vérité c'est que l'autre côté aussi avait ses raisons. Les natifs, les hommes des montagnes, même ALIE. Leurs raisons de nous vouloir morts étaient les mêmes que les nôtres. C'était eux ou nous. Tuer ou être tué. Tout simplement."_**

J'écarte les branches d'un épais buisson qui me barre la route et souris. Devant moi, une cascade s'écoule doucement sur les rochers et vient se recueillir dans un bassin naturel qui semble peu profond. Sans hésiter, j'ôte mes vêtements et pose mes affaires avant d'y plonger. Je suis rassurée de toucher rapidement le fond, car je ne sais pas très bien nager. Je me redresse et constate que l'eau m'arrive à hauteur de poitrine. Les gouttes dégoulinent sur ma peau et je passe mes paumes sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux.

Ainsi, je me débarrasse du sable, du sang, de la terre séchée et du sel qu'ont laissé mes larmes. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi propre, c'est comme une renaissance, comme si la personne qui était entrée dans l'eau n'était pas la même à en sortir à cet instant. Je me sens différente et m'aperçois que celle que j'ai dû devenir depuis nôtre atterrissage sur cette planète n'a plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui. La Clarke de l'Arche, la jeune fille de 17 ans pleine de rêves et d'espoirs a disparu à l'instant où Jasper a reçu cette lance, le premier jour de notre arrivée sur Terre. Cette jeune fille, devenue Wanheda après notre victoire au Mont Weather, avait disparu.

 ** _"Alors quoi, maintenant ? Que devient le commandant de la mort lorsqu'il ne reste plus personne à tuer ? J'imagine qu'on le saura bientôt, car mon combat est terminé. La question est : qui suis-je à présent ?"_**

Oui, qui-suis-je à présent ? Si je ne suis plus la Clarke de l'Arche, ni Clarke kom Skaikru, ni Wanheda, ni Flaimkipa, ni chancelière de substitution...

Qui-suis-je sans ma mère, mes amis, mes proches pour me définir ?

Qui-suis-je maintenant que cette planète n'est plus celle que j'ai connue et qui m'a forgée ?

Et surtout, qui vais-je décider de devenir ?


	9. 9 - Faîtes des Algues, pas la Guerre

**9] Faîtes des Algues, pas la Guerre**

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de_ _ **John Murphy**_

* * *

[Jour 65]

Silence. C'est rare que personne ne trouve quelque chose d'intéressant à dire... Un mot encourageant, un discours motivant... Nous en aurions bien besoin à cet instant. Nous fixons tous d'un air circonspect la marmite de bouillie verte que Monty vient de poser au centre de la table. J'imagine que si aucun sarcasme ne vient à mon esprit, c'est que ma tête doit être aussi vide que la leur à ce moment précis.

Tout ce que à quoi je peux penser, c'est au "blopblopblop" qui a résonné dans la casserole à chaque pas du chimiste. À cette odeur nauséabonde, mélange de marécage et d'avarié, qui émane du récipient. À cette couleur verte hideuse à laquelle mes yeux, et tous ceux de mes coéquipiers, s'accrochent. Pas l'émeraude des forêts, pas celui des fleurs, des plantes, des buissons, ni celui des légumes que certains avaient fait pousser sur les flancs d'Arkadia, sur Terre. Juste, ce vert foncé boueux.

Je déglutis difficilement et relève la tête pour regarder Emori. C'est alors que je remarque que nous nous dévisageons tous. Emori baisse soudain les yeux et je reconnais dans son attitude cette phrase qu'elle ne dira jamais à voix haute : _je passe mon tour._ Je retiens un sourire en comprenant qu'il faudra certainement l'attacher pour tenter de lui faire ingurgiter ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de cette soupe abjecte.

 **— Allez, les gars...** murmure Monty sans conviction.

Nous savons tous à quel point lui et Harper ont travaillé dur pour en arriver à ce résultat. Nous étions tous là pour les soutenir, pour leur apporter des idées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Après tout, notre survie dépend de cette soupe.

 _Bordel, je n'arrive pas à croire que ma survie dépend de cette foutue soupe._

La pensée m'a échappé et je soupire devant cette vérité. Ce ne sont pas les quatre bouts de gâteau séché que nous nous partageons deux fois par jour qui vont nous faire traverser ces cinq prochaines années.

Bellamy soupire lui aussi. Comme moi, il a sûrement compris que c'était la seule solution. Et, comme le héros qu'il est, il attrape son bol et le tend à Monty.

 _Toujours à jouer les héros celui-là..._

Le cuistot lui offre un franc sourire, et je pense sincèrement que Bellamy a essayé de lui sourire en retour, mais tout ce qu'il arrive à lui offrir tandis que la soupe s'écrase avec un bruit dégoûtant au fond de sa tasse, c'est une grimace écœurée.

Nous retenons tous notre souffle lorsqu'il plonge son regard dans le récipient. Il semble hésiter et j'ai envie de le railler. Ce serait si facile de me moquer de lui à cet instant.

Lui, qui a affronté je ne sais pas combien de natifs, qui est parti à la recherche de Clarke et des autres alors que nous étions en guerre, qui s'est infiltré au Mont Weather pour y subir je ne sais quelles tortures.

Lui, qui a fait la guerre avec Pike avant de se rebeller. Lui, qui a combattu les soldats d'ALIE et protégé Clarke au péril de sa vie tandis qu'elle la faisait tomber de l'intérieur.

Lui, qui a tenté de sauver le plus de vies possibles lors de Praimfaya, et qui a risqué la sienne en revenant chercher Raven.

 _Le grand héros sans peur qui hésite devant un bol de soupe..._

Je laisse mes sarcasmes mourir sur le bout de ma langue. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au plus malin et de m'attirer les foudres de ceux qui m'entourent avec une blague bien sentie.

 _Dommage... je ne sais pas quand une telle occasion se représentera._

 **— C'est notre seul choix...** murmure-t-il pour lui-même, avant d'esquisser ce qui ressemble à un sourire, bien que la tristesse soit lisible dans ces iris bruns.

Il porte le bol à ses lèvres et ça y est, nous y sommes, quand :

 **— Attends !**

L'exclamation d'Echo le stoppe net et nous nous tournons tous vers elle, interrogatifs. Elle semble gênée de l'attention soudaine, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer :

 **— Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire ça. Nous ne savons pas l'effet que les algues auront sur notre organisme, quelqu'un devrait le tester avant.**

Certains ouvrent de grands yeux, d'autres sont bouche bée. Personne n'a jamais pensé qu'elle était idiote, bien sûr, mais de là à imaginer les effets indésirables d'une potion créée par la science et la chimie...

 **— Considérons que je suis le sujet numéro un dans ce cas,** répond Bellamy.

Clairement, il n'aime pas interagir avec la native et ça se voit. Ses sourcils sont froncés dans un agacement perpétuel, et il ne donne aucune crédibilité à ses dires, alors que ce qu'elle raconte me semble loin d'être bête.

 **— C'est loin d'être bête** , la soutient Raven, qui semble lire dans mes pensées, alors que Bellamy porte à nouveau le récipient à sa bouche.

 **— Raven...** soupire notre leader, interrompu dans sa deuxième tentative de passer pour un héros.

C'est qu'il doit falloir une bonne dose de courage pour se décider à sauter le pas deux fois. 

**— Écoute ce qu'elle a à dire au moins** , le coupe la mécanicienne.

Tous les regards se tournent à nouveau vers l'espionne, qui se racle la gorge avant de s'expliquer.

 **— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux que** **tu** **sois celui qui teste les algues en premier lieu.**

 **— Et qui devrait le faire, alors ?** demande Bellamy. **Toi ?**

 **— S'il le faut, oui,** répond Echo du tac-au-tac. **Imaginons qu'elles te rendent malade au point que tu ne puisses plus être opérationnel ? Ou pire...**

 **— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Echo,** siffle l'ancien garde, et ses mots sont emplis d'une ironie que je ne lui reconnais pas, **mais j'ai foi en Harper et Monty et je...**

 **— Bellamy** , l'interrompt ce dernier. **J'apprécie ta confiance, vraiment, mais elle a raison. Je ne sais pas quels seront les effets secondaires des algues. Dans le doute, on devrait les tester.**

 **— Comment, Monty ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait un rat de laboratoire à disposition...**

 **— Non, mais on a un cafard.**

Mes mots me surprennent moi-même et je me demande une seconde pourquoi j'ai ouvert la bouche. Emori écrase violemment mes orteils de son talon.

 **— Aïe !** m'exclamè-je avant de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je sens toute sa surprise et sa frayeur. Ce n'est définitivement pas un mouvement de survivant, c'est clair, et je comprends qu'elle ait du mal à m'y reconnaître.

 **— Emori, c'est le seul choix. Qui va servir de sujet test, sinon ? Bellamy, qui nous garde tous unis ? Raven, qui maintient cette station debout ? Monty et Harper, qui travaillent sur l'hydroferme jour et nuit ? Même Echo et toi, vous courrez à droite et à gauche pour filer des coups de mains partout.**

 **— Toi aussi,** rétorque-t-elle **. Toi aussi, tu aides. John, tu fais ce que tu peux, comme Echo et moi.**

 **— Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ingurgiter une seule goutte de cette soupe, Emori. Je suis le seul à être sacrifiable.**

 **— Ne dis pas ça, Murphy,** répond Raven, la voix tremblante **. Tu nous es indispensable, au même titre que tout le monde.**

Chacun de mes amis hoche la tête, mais je vois bien que personne ne se bat pour prendre ma place. Même Bellamy, si pressé de jouer au brave quelques secondes plus tôt, se mord maintenant les lèvres. Je comprends qu'il lutte pour ne pas protester.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte qu'il change, qu'il mûrit, qu'il apprend à prendre sur lui. Le Bellamy que je connaissais aurait été le premier à me dire de la fermer. Il n'aurait laissé personne se sacrifier à sa place, pas même moi. Ce nouveau Bellamy comprend qu'il doit reculer et laisser d'autres prendre les risques qu'il aurait pris sur Terre.

 **— Pas d'autres objections ?**

Je force l'assurance de ma voix. Je veux que personne ne se rende compte à quel point il m'est difficile d'aller à l'encontre de ma nature. De faire autre chose que de survivre, coûte que coûte.

 **— Donne-moi ça, Bellamy.**

Il me tend le bol avec un regard désolé. Je ne dis rien. Je ne regarde pas son contenu. Je retiens ma respiration. Je porte le récipient à mes lèvres. Je m'interdis de penser au contact humide et froid sur ma bouche, puis sur ma langue. J'en avale une grande gorgée, puis une autre. Je repense à tous ces challenges débiles que j'ai remporté sur l'Arche et sur Terre, quand on osait me défier de boire ceci ou de manger cela. Ce n'est pas différent.

 _Si, c'est carrément différent. C'est dégueulasse, putain._

Je pose brutalement ma tasse vide sur la table en avalant ma dernière lampée. Je retiens un haut le cœur, mais pas la fierté qui m'emplit quand je vois leurs regards admiratifs posés sur moi. Nous restons tous immobiles pendant un instant. Un court moment qui paraît une éternité tandis que tout le monde attend que je dise quelque chose. Ce que je finis par faire, avec un grand sourire :

 **— Ce n'était pas si terrible...**

Soudain, ma respiration se bloque. Une douleur fulgurante s'empare de ma poitrine. Ma gorge s'enflamme et la tête me tourne. Je me sens tomber. Et j'ai à peine le temps de distinguer mon prénom criés sur leurs lèvres, et le regard horrifié d'Emori, avant de sombrer dans un noir absolu.


	10. 10 - Le Clan de la Vallée Peu Profonde

**10] Le Clan de la Vallée Peu Profonde**

* * *

[J-1773]

 _"Attends de voir cet endroit... C'est comme si la vague mortelle avait sauté toute la vallée. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas des radiations."_

 **— Louwoda Kliron Kru...**

J'accompagne mon murmure d'une caresse sur l'emblème du clan de la vallée peu profonde. Mes doigts effleurent la gravure, traçant les lignes du cercle et des trois flèches le traversant.

 _Assez profonde pour que la vague mortelle passe par-dessus apparemment... Heureusement pour moi..._

D'après ce que ce panneau indique, le village ne devrait plus être loin, maintenant. Je n'étais jamais venu jusqu'ici auparavant et je le regrette. Cette vallée est magnifique et regorge de choses magnifiques. La nature se mélange dans un arc-en-ciel de couleurs qui m'éblouit presque. Le bleu et le parme des fleurs se marient au jade des sapins, à l'olive des chênes. Le soleil couchant perce à travers les feuillages et offre au brun des branchages une touche chaleureuse, mélange d'or et d'orangé qui vient saisir mon regard et m'étreint le cœur.

Je suis émue de constater que la nature n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

 _Tout comme moi._

Lorsque j'aperçois les premières maisonnettes apparaître au loin, un espoir invraisemblable m'envahit. J'essaie de le réfréner en me rappelant que je ne trouverai personne ici. En me remémorant que je suis seule désormais.

Et pourtant, tandis que je marche en silence entre les maisons, sous les tentures colorées et les carillons, j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas le cas... Comme j'aimerai partager ces temps plus doux avec les personnes que j'aime. Ma mère. Mes amis. Bellamy.

 _Ma famille._

J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'auraient été leurs réactions devant ce petit bout de paradis. Devant l'espoir que représente ce coin de verdure.

L'espoir que la planète n'est pas morte.

L'espoir qu'elle peut renaître de ses cendres.

 _Tout comme nous._

Néanmoins, je me fige en apercevant une petite silhouette blonde, assise, adossée à des murs de l'une des petites maisons et l'enfer se rappelle à moi. Je m'approche doucement et la tristesse alourdit chacun de mes pas. Je n'avais rencontré aucun cadavre jusqu'ici, mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, je le savais, pas quand Praimfaya avait décimé 96% de cette Terre.

Je donne quatre ou cinq années au petit garçon devant moi. Les cloques et rougeurs significatives des symptômes des radiations - les mêmes qui creusent toujours ma figure par endroits - ont abîmé son innocent visage. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, étreinte par la peine qui m'envahit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Ses amis. Sa famille... Où qu'ils soient désormais, je garde l'espoir qu'ils soient ensemble. En paix.

J'ouvre doucement les doubles portes de ce que je reconnais comme une église, bien que je n'en ai jamais visitée avant aujourd'hui, et porte rapidement le tissu qui me sert d'écharpe devant ma bouche et mon nez. L'odeur est insoutenable et je sais déjà quel charnier je vais retrouver à l'intérieur. J'entre néanmoins et la scène me saute aux yeux, trop familière. Celle de gens attablés, assis, surpris par les radiations. J'espère que leur fin n'a pas été pénible, qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de souffrir, ni d'avoir peur.

Mais une petite voix ricane sous mon crâne et les souvenirs d'autres silhouettes accablées par les radiations s'insinuent derrière mes yeux. J'y vois les 300 innocents du Mont Weather se tordre et hurler de douleur. J'y vois 300 cadavres, écroulées dans leurs assiettes. 300 pantins désarticulés dans leurs fauteuils.

 _Par ma faute. A cause de ce que j'ai fait..._

 _"De ce que nous avons fait."_

Sa voix surgit de ma mémoire sans que je m'y attende et adoucit ma peine. Son timbre, grave et profond, allège ma culpabilité. Je ferme les paupières, chassant les larmes et les souvenirs. Je n'avais pas participé au mémorial organisé pour les personnes sous la Montagne, mais je pouvais faire quelque chose pour les malheureux qui avaient péri ici.

* * *

[J-1771]

Il m'aura fallu deux jours entiers pour construire le bûcher, puis pour y emporter les cadavres trouvés dans l'église. Longtemps, très longtemps, j'ai regardé les corps brûler. J'ai contemplé la danse des flammes et écouté le crépitement du bois. J'ai murmuré la seule prière que je connaissais.

 **— Que la paix accompagne vôtre envol. Que l'amour vous accueille à vôtre arrivée. Que vôtre voyage se fasse sans encombre, jusqu'à celui qui nous mènera sur Terre. Puissions-nous nous retrouver. _  
_**

Enfin, j'ai tenté de trouver le sommeil. Je n'ai pas osé m'installer dans une des maisons vides du petit village natif. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'idée que je suis une intruse ici. Aussi, j'ai placé mon lit de fortune sur la pelouse, non loin du centre du village. Malgré tout, mes yeux refusent de se fermer et je sais pourquoi.

Alors, j'installe la petite antenne derrière moi et la pointe vers le ciel, puis m'empare de la radio qui ne me quitte jamais. Je m'allonge et porte mon regard vers le ciel au-dessus de moi, vers les étoiles qui nimbent l'obscurité, vers ce qui reste de l'Arche et de mes amis, vers celui à qui j'adresse chacun de mes messages depuis vingt jours. _  
_

**— Bellamy, c'est moi.**

Je déglutis et ma voix se serre d'émotion quand je prononce son prénom. Je me racle la gorge et continue :

 **— Vingt jours que je tente de te contacter chaque jour et toujours aucun signe de ta part... Ces deux derniers jours ont été particulièrement éprouvants. Hier, je te parlais du village que j'ai trouvé et des morts que j'y ai découvert. Je te parlais de l'espoir qui continuait de m'animer malgré tout. Mais ce soir, cet espoir m'a quitté... J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de corps que nous avons brûlés depuis qu'on a atterrit ici. C'est triste de se l'avouer. Comme si les morts avaient été si nombreuses que je ne parvenais plus à les compter.**

Ma voix s'enroue et je relâche le bouton de la radio, soudain à bout de force. Le poids de la solitude m'accable, comme à chaque fois que je m'adresse à lui. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point il allégeait le poids sur mes épaules, à quel point il partageait mon fardeau. Ce soir, cette charge pèse incroyablement lourd sur mon cœur et mon esprit et le besoin de sa présence se fait ressentir plus que jamais.

 **— Mon dieu, ce serait tellement plus simple si je savais que tu étais en vie... Si je savais que j'allais te revoir...**

A nouveau, les larmes menacent et mes yeux brûlent. J'ai toujours refusé de penser que je n'avais pas accompli la mission que Raven m'avait confiée ce jour-là, lors de Praimfaya. J'ai toujours refusé de croire qu'ils étaient...

 **— Pensées positives, Clarke.**

Je prends une profonde inspiration et enclenche une nouvelle fois le bouton de la radio.

 **— Il faut que j'accepte mon sort. Je suis seule, désormais. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est compter les jours qui me séparent de toi, de vous. C'est espérer que tu me reviendras, et qu'ensemble, nous trouverons une solution pour ouvrir ce fichu bunker. J'imagine ce jour et cette vision me fait garder espoir. L'espoir d'être bientôt réunis. L'espoir de retrouver ma famille. Je sais que ce jour viendra.**

Je parviens à esquisser un sourire malgré mon accablement, et j'ose croire qu'il l'entend dans ma voix. _S'il m'entend..._

 **— Maintenant, je dois m'organiser. Déjà, découvrir ce village, puis cette vallée. Je n'arrive pas à prendre conscience de tout ce temps que j'ai devant moi. Nous qui avons été si habitués à courir, à agir, à survivre... C'est une sensation si étrange et je sais que tu dois la ressentir aussi. Que vais-je faire de mes journées maintenant que plus aucune menace ne plane sur mon existence ? Rien que de le dire à haute voix, j'entends bien que ça sonne faux.**

Je soupire en me demandant quand vais-je pouvoir me sentir enfin en sécurité. La réponse naît toute seule dans mon esprit, prenant ses racines au plus profond du fouillis d'émotions que j'ai refoulé et pas encore essayé de démêler.

 **— Peut-être ne parviendrai-je à me sentir à l'abri que lorsque tu seras là. Je me souviens du réconfort que tu savais m'apporter, même en plein cœur de la tempête.**

Je déglutis avec difficulté et frissonne, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est d'épuisement ou de froid... ou simplement le manque physique de sa présence auprès de moi.

 _Peut-être un mélange des trois._

 **— La tempête est passée maintenant et il me faut réapprendre à vivre avec moi-même. Pour moi-même...**

Je sens mes yeux se fermer doucement et je comprends que mon monologue a eu l'effet escompté. Un peu du poids qui écrase sur ma poitrine s'est dissipé, comme partagé en deux, même si tout ceci n'est que dans mon imagination.

 **— Désolé, je crois que je m'endors enfin. Bonne nuit, Bellamy.**

Je ne prends même pas la peine de ranger la petite parabole et pose ma radio à même le sol à mes côtés. Je me sens dériver tandis que le sommeil m'emporte vers une nuit que j'espère sans rêve, avant de murmurer :

 **— À demain...**


	11. 11 - Un Lion en Cage

**11] Un Lion en Cage**

* * *

[Jour 72]

 _Je suis en train de perdre la tête.  
_

Depuis quatre jours, je dors à peine et tourne en rond tel un lion en cage.

 _Tel un lion en cage._

Je souris tristement devant l'expression. Clairement, je suis né 100 ans trop tard pour seulement saisir le concept étrange d'un lion en cage. Les seuls lions que j'ai jamais vus figurent dans les livres que je feuilletais au hasard de mes rondes dans la petite bibliothèque de l'Arche.

Quant aux cages, elles me sont malheureusement bien trop familières.

 _Des barreaux, j'en ai trop connus pour les compter._

Quand ma sœur avait été découverte, j'avais été fait prisonnier pendant plusieurs jours le temps que le conseil décide quoi faire de moi.

Lorsque ce même conseil était descendu sur Terre, ils m'avaient à nouveau placé en détention, sans réel motif cette fois, à part celui de me garder sous contrôle quand tout ce que je souhaitais était retrouver Clarke et mes amis.

Ensuite, j'avais été fait prisonnier par Cage et Dante Wallace au Mont Weather. Et même si cette fois, cela avait fait partie d'un plan pour aider le reste des 100 à s'évader, j'avais bien cru ne pas m'en sortir pendant un moment.

Plus tard, j'avais été fait prisonnier par Azgeda à Polis.

 _Bordel, combien de fois Ontari, Roan ou Echo sont-ils arrivés à m'enfermer derrière des barreaux ?_

Je me rappelais avec trop de vivacité qu'une autre fois, c'était Clarke elle-même qui m'avait enchaîné et enfermé dans un pièce au fin fond du Bunker. Et même si à l'époque, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait uniquement là de sauver l'espèce humaine, je pensais différemment aujourd'hui. C'était sa grande motivation, je le sais, mais elle avait également souhaité me protéger de moi-même...

Je secoue la tête quand je sens mes pensées m'emmener sur un terrain glissant, puis tente de les emporter vers les courts instants de liberté que j'ai vécu.

 _À certains moments de mon existence, j'ai dû me sentir libre, non ?_

La réponse à cette question silencieuse est négative et je soupire devant le désespoir du bilan de mes vingt-quatre dernières années. Non, jamais je ne me suis senti réellement libre.

Certainement pas lors de ma vie sur l'Arche. Même pas quand j'ai infiltré les 100 et m'en suis déclaré leader. Encore moins quand les adultes sont arrivés sur Terre en croyant nous décharger des responsabilités qui reposaient sur nos épaules. Puis, courir pour arrêter ALIE et enfin courir encore plus vite et plus loin pour sauver nos fesses de Praimfaya ne m'avait pas laissé énormément de temps pour profiter de la vie.

Le peu de liberté que j'avais pu expérimenter se résumaient finalement à trois mois de ma vie.

 _Trois mois entre le Mont Weather et l'attaque d'ALIE.  
_

Je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée et je sais que si j'y réfléchis suffisamment fort, je devinerai le mensonge caché dans ces souvenirs. Je me rappelle le deuil, et la peine, et la souffrance. Je me rappelle les murs d'Arkadia se refermant sur moi dans mon sommeil et les cauchemars qui me tiraient du lit.

Et la douleur de _son_ absence. Le manque de Clarke à mes côtés pour m'aider à porter le fardeau de ce que nous avions été obligé de faire pour sauver nos amis. Le sentiment omniprésent qu'on avait arraché une partie de moi sans laquelle je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même.

Cette douleur m'avait presque rendu fou à l'époque. Et pourtant, elle n'était rien à côté de celle que je subis jour après jour depuis que nous sommes revenus sur l'Anneau.

 _Depuis que je l'ai abandonnée. Depuis que je l'ai laissée mourir seule._

Mon poing s'abat sur une cloison et l'élancement qui se diffuse dans mes doigts et mon poignet me distrait du chagrin toujours présent sous la surface de mes pensées, toujours prêt à m'engloutir et à m'étouffer.

 _Clarke... Si seulement tu savais à quel point nous avons besoin de toi en ce moment. Si seulement tu savais à quel point **j'ai** besoin de toi..._

Admettre cette vérité me fait autant de bien que de mal et je sens le poids sur mes épaules s'alléger en même temps que je sens ma gorge se serrer. Malheureusement, je suis habitué aux émotions contradictoires qui m'envahissent lorsque je m'autorise à penser à _elle_.

 _Si tu savais à quel point Murphy a besoin de toi en ce moment..._

A la pensée de John, allongé dans ce que nous avons décrété comme "l'infirmerie", inconscient et faible, le désespoir me revient. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi inutile que maintenant. Plus que jamais, le sentiment que je ne suis pas à ma place, que je n'aurai pas dû survivre, que Clarke devrait être ici et pas moi, m'étreint. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'elle se sacrifie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ce soit elle, alors que ça aurait dû être moi ?

 _Si je le pouvais, j'échangerais nos places sans hésiter._

Et pas seulement parce que c'est Clarke et que tout en elle me manque. De ses cheveux blonds, à sa posture digne. Des ses yeux bleus à son franc parler. De son entêtement sans borne à sa bonté sans faille. Oui, Clarke me manquera toujours. Je sais qu'une partie de moi la pleurera toujours.

Aujourd'hui cependant, c'est le médecin en elle qui me manque le plus. Toutes ces connaissances qu'elle avait réussi à engranger je ne sais comment du haut de ses 17 ans. Elle pourrait sauver Murphy. Elle pourrait nous le ramener. Elle aurait su immédiatement quoi faire. Et nous ne serions pas dans cette situation.

Après avoir ingéré la préparation d'algues de Monty à ma place, Murphy avait perdu connaissance, s'était écrasé au sol avec fracas, et avait convulsé violemment. Harper avait alors surpris tout le monde en bondissant à ses côtés, prenant ainsi les commandes. Je l'avais aidée à l'immobiliser sur le côté et à bloquer sa langue avec ce qui m'était tombé sous la main. Jusqu'à ce que la crise passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Seulement, cela n'avait pas été la dernière des attaques de Murphy. Et sept jours après s'être évanoui, il n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

Cette fois, je frappe du plat de la main ce même endroit que mon poing a percuté plus tôt, mais le bruit de la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre avec fracas couvre celui de ma paume sur le métal. Je me tourne vivement pour découvrir Monty devant moi. Son expression ne me laisse aucun répit. Je lis dans ses yeux l'urgence et la terreur et je sais que quelque chose est arrivé avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

 **— C'est John** , murmure-t-il quand je passe devant lui.

Je ne le laisse pas me guider vers l'infirmerie, je prends la tête et cours vers la pièce d'où proviennent les cris et les pleurs que je n'entendais pas depuis mon refuge. Quand j'arrive, la scène sous mes yeux aurait de quoi me geler d'effroi.

Echo tient fermement Emori dans un coin de la pièce. Cette dernière pleure, hurle et se débat pour atteindre Murphy, secoué par une nouvelle série de convulsions et toujours inconscient sur son matelas. De part et d'autre de son corps meurtri se trouvent Harper et Raven, qui se crient des instructions et des ordres. L'une tente de l'immobiliser tant bien que mal, tandis que l'autre s'affaire sur un appareil étrange que je ne reconnais pas et auquel Murphy est branché.

Étrangement, aucune des deux femmes ne semble rien faire pour stopper l'attaque qu'il subit et cela m'étonne. Alors, je reconnais sur l'écran ce qui ressemble à son rythme cardiaque et peut-être sa tension également, sous forme de chiffres mais aussi de courbes.

Un "bip" sonne frénétiquement à nos oreilles et la courbe s'affole, dessinant toutes sortes de pics et de creux et Emori redouble ses hurlements. Elle ordonne à Echo de la lâcher et joue des pieds et des mains pour se libérer. Quand un mauvais coup de coude atteint le visage de l''espionne que celle-ci desserre son emprise, je vole à sa rescousse sans réfléchir et prend le relais.

D'un geste rapide, j'attrape les bras d'Emori et l'empoigne fermement en ramenant son dos contre ma poitrine et en l'enserrant dans l'étau de mes bras. Elle se débat tellement que pendant une minute, ses pieds ne touchent plus sol et je crains un instant de lui faire mal en la retenant ainsi, mais Raven lève les yeux sur nous et crie :

 **— Tiens-là, Bellamy. Il faut qu'elle nous laisse faire, c'est notre seule chance OK !**

J'ignore ce qu'elle entend par là, mais j'ai confiance en Raven. Si quelqu'un peut trouver une solution, si quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle fait, c'est bien elle. Alors je tiens bon, même quand les ongles d'Emori se plantent tellement profondément dans ma chair que je suis sûr d'en garder une cicatrice.

Soudain, la cacophonie de "bip" de la machine s'interrompt pour ne laisser sonner qu'une seule note suspendue dans l'air. Stridente, elle accompagne le tracé plat et longiligne de la courbe de son rythme cardiaque et de sa tension.

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'immobilise quand nous comprenons simultanément que le coeur de John vient de s'arrêter. Harper, Echo et Monty dévisagent Raven d'un air désespéré tandis qu'elle s'affaire à saisir deux sortes de palettes et à les frotter entre elles. Je devine alors que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir placé ma confiance entre ses mains.

Je m'attends à ce qu'Emori se transforme en furie entre mes bras, mais c'est tout l'inverse et je dois maintenant la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur place.

Je glisse au sol avec elle. Des sanglots déchirants la secouent toute entière et c'est comme si elle était en train de se briser en milles morceaux entre mes doigts. J'aimerai la rassurer, la réconforter, lui promettre que tout va bien se passer, mais j'en suis incapable. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est regarder Raven pousser un interrupteur et tourner une petite manette sur sa machine de malheur et ordonner à tout le monde :

 **— Écartez-vous !**

Elle applique les palettes sur le torse nu de Murphy et un son terrible emplit la pièce. Un son qui me rappelle celui de la chair heurtée par un des bâtons électriques qu'utilisaient les gardes de l'Arche. Nous retenons tous notre souffle en observant la poitrine de Murphy se soulever, puis retomber avec un bruit mât sur son lit. Raven jette un oeil vers l'écran et en voyant que rien n'a changé, elle pousse une série de juron avant de recommencer :

 **— Écartez-vous !**

Soudain, je m'aperçois qu'Emori a arrêté de pleurer, a arrêté de lutter, a arrêté de se battre. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois les larmes qui strient ses joues, je vois sa poitrine se soulever et son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Tout son être ne tend qu'à une seule chose à cet instant : rejoindre celui qu'elle aime. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Et alors que Raven frotte à nouveau ses palettes entre elles et les applique encore sur le coeur du jeune homme, je ressens le besoin profond d'essayer de la rassurer quand même

 **— Emori, reste calme, tout va bien se passer, Raven sait ce qu'elle fait, tout ira bien.**

Murphy se soulève encore une fois de la table avant d'y retomber, toujours inanimé et Emori se tourne violemment vers moi. Elle me repousse brutalement et plante son regard dans le mien. Je sais déjà ce qui va suivre et tente rapidement de reconstruire les murs qui me protégeaient habituellement de ce genre d'assaut.

 **— C'est de ta faute, Bellamy !** lâche-t-elle à mon encontre. **Ça aurait dû être toi ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !**

 **— Emori...**

 **— Murphy va mourir à cause de toi ! Tout comme Clarke est morte à cause de toi.**

L'accusation est comme un coup de couteau en plein _cœur_ et je sens mes yeux se mouiller de larmes malgré ma volonté.

 **— Je peux te garantir que si son cœur ne redémarre pas, j'arracherai le tien de ta poitrine à mains nues.**

Je frémis sous la menace car je sais à quel point elle pense tout ce qu'elle dit à cet instant. Guidée par la colère et le désespoir, Emori n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même et, encore une fois, je comprends exactement ce qu'elle ressent.

 _Je comprends car c'est exactement ce que je ressens depuis Praimfaya. Depuis 72 jours._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir cette pensée car soudain, Raven fait une troisième tentative et cette fois, quand John retombe sur la table, son rythme cardiaque retrouve sa normalité et le "bip" se stabilise.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde semble revenir à la vie en même temps que Murphy. Raven lâche un long soupir et laisse les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle repose les palettes quand les paupières du jeune homme papillonnent et que ses doigts s'agitent, puis s'empare de sa main pour y lier les siens. Son autre main repose sur sa poitrine où son cœur bat désormais avec force et vigueur.

 **— Hey** , murmure-t-elle.

 **— Hey** , murmure-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux et en les posant sur Raven.

 **— Les cafards sont difficiles à tuer** , déclare Raven en ravalant tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de John et il murmure :

 **— Emori ?**

La native se libère de mon étreinte en un instant. Elle glisse hors de mes bras et se précipite pour serrer l'homme qu'elle aime entre les siens.

 **— Doucement, tu m'étouffes...**

La voix de Murphy se casse et je vois Harper s'emparer d'une gourde et servir un verre d'eau avant de lui apporter.

 **— Si tu me refais une telle peur, John, je te tue.**

La menace d'Emori déclenche les rires de mes amis et Murphy semble enfin les remarquer. Tous s'empressent de venir à son chevet. Monty pose une main rassurante sur son épaule quand Harper l'aide à s'hydrater. Raven et Emori s'assoient de chaque côté de lui, l'une tout contre lui et l'autre près de ses jambes. Echo se tient debout au pied du lit et lui offre son plus beau sourire. Le soulagement emplit de la pièce et tout le monde semble respirer à pleins poumons pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 _Tout le monde sauf moi._

Parce qu'à travers tout ce chaos, au travers tout ce drame, toute cette tension, toute cette tragédie. Et devant ce dénouement heureux que je ne connaîtrais jamais, j'ai enfin réalisé ce que j'essaie d'enfouir au plus profond de moi depuis des mois et des mois.

 _Je suis amoureux de Clarke Griffin._

* * *

 ** _Hey ! Salut les Bellarkers ! Voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour remercier tous ceux qui se sont perdus dans ces pages._**

 ** _Un merci encore plus grand à tous ceux qui laissent des votes et des commentaires sous mes chapitres, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ceux-ci sont importants pour moi !_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, j'aime tout particulièrement écrire sur SpaceKru car c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué dans cette saison : les flashbacks sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'espace._**

 ** _J'espère être restée fidèle aux personnages et ne pas vous avoir ennuyé !_**

 ** _Bises à tous  
_**

 ** _Zouzou_**


	12. 12 - Bellamy ?

**12] "Bellamy ?"**

* * *

[J-1770]

— **Bellamy ?**

Le prénom caresse mes lèvres et roule sur ma langue et j'en savoure chaque syllabe, chaque lettre, avant de continuer.

— **Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Ici, le soleil n'a pas l'air décidé à se lever. Figure-toi que c'est l'orage qui m'a réveillée. Pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire. J'ai été si soulagée lors de la première averse après Praimfaya que je crois que je ne me plaindrai plus jamais de l'humidité. Et puis, je sais à quel point tu aimes la pluie, alors j'essaie d'en profiter à ta place...**

Ma gorge se serre devant l'image d'un Bellamy trempé jusqu'aux os, mais le visage levé vers le ciel, les yeux fermés et un doux sourire sur le visage tandis que les gouttes dégoulinaient de ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, s'accrochaient à ses longs cils sombres et glissaient sur sa peau tannée.

 _Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les docteurs quand tu attraperas froid,_ avais-je plaisanté alors.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser le souvenir avant que la douleur de son absence m'engloutisse.

— **Je n'ai pas de programme particulier pour aujourd'hui. Mon dernier repas date de 48H, donc il va falloir que je chasse** , dis-je en grimaçant. **J'ai trouvé des lances et des arcs, ici, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas mon point fort. Ceci dit, j'ai les cinq prochaines années pour m'entraîner, donc je risque de devenir plutôt douée. Tu pourras dire à Echo qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je la batte dans sa propre discipline d'ici votre retour.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement à cette idée.

— **En parlant de natifs, j'espère qu'elle et Emori n'ont pas eu trop de difficultés à s'adapter à l'espace. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais eu à nous en inquiéter sur l'Arche, mais il est possible qu'elles subissent ce qu'on appelait "le mal de l'espace". Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, malheureusement, hormis les obliger au repos et les garder hydratées.**

Je soupire en réfléchissant au temps qui s'est déjà écoulé depuis leur départ et ajoute :

— **J'aurai sûrement dû mentionner cela plus tôt, mais j'étais trop occupée à essayer de survivre.**

J'essaie de garder un ton léger en prononçant ces derniers mots.

— **Presque deux mois se sont écoulés maintenant depuis Praimfaya. 55 jours. Pas que je tienne des comptes ou quoique ce soit... Je ne sais pas ce que la vague de radiation va provoquer sur le climat, mais je dois me préparer à ce que l'hiver vienne, ce qui devrait arriver dans les prochaines semaines, à mon avis. Mais j'ai eu tellement chaud dans le désert il y a quelques jours à peine, que j'ai du mal à croire que le froid puisse réellement atteindre cet endroit.**

Aux souvenirs qui effleurent ma mémoire à la mention de ma traversée du désert, je sens ma main trembler. Je raffermis ma prise sur la radio et presse à nouveau le bouton d'émission.

— **J'essaierai de te recontacter ce soir. J'espère que vous recevez mes messages et que vous finirez par me répondre. Vous me manquez, tous.**

Mon index reste figé sur l'intercom tandis que les mots que je brûle de prononcer luttent pour franchir mes lèvres.

 _Tu me manques..._

* * *

— **Bellamy ?**

Le temps s'écoule à un rythme effarant ici bas. Tantôt s'étirant en longueur, infini et imperturbable, tantôt défilant à toute vitesse, éphémère et insaisissable. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir prononcé ce prénom depuis des mois.

— **Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup explorer aujourd'hui. Il a plu quasiment tout le temps, donc je suis restée à l'abri au village. Je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais tomber malade ne figure pas dans mes plans à court terme. Seule et sans médicament, j'ai peur de ce qu'un simple rhume ou une grippe pourrait avoir comme effet...**

J'étouffe un rire et partage immédiatement ma pensée avec lui.

— **La toute puissante Wanheda, terrassée par des microbes. Voilà une inscription que je n'aimerais pas lire sur ma pierre tombale. En plus, ma mère me tuerait sûrement pour avoir laissé un virus avoir ma peau...**

Le visage de ma mère emplit soudain toute ma mémoire et je frémis en repoussant ce souvenir. Penser à elle, et aux connaissances médicales qu'elle s'est toujours efforcé de graver dans mon crâne, me mènera sans aucun doute à penser à ceux que je n'arrive ni à joindre ni à rejoindre sous terre, ou pire, à mon père, et je ne suis pas prête à affronter le deuil des personnes que j'ai perdues. Pas encore.

— **J'ai donc passé ces dernières heures à explorer les cabanes et autres bâtiments du village. J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses qui pourront m'être utile, et même quelques rations qui me permettront de repousser un peu mes séances de chasse. J'ai aussi trouvé pas mal de matériel pour écrire et dessiner, ces gens semblaient avoir une passion pour l'art et les couleurs.**

Je note l'excitation dans mon timbre et sourit avant de m'expliquer.

— **Nous n'avons jamais trop eu le temps d'en discuter, mais je sais que tu as vu les dessins qui muraient ma chambre à Arkadia. Tu ne seras donc pas surpris de savoir que cette découverte est une bonne surprise pour moi. Même si pour l'instant, je me contenterai de dessiner un plan du village, et sûrement quand j'en aurai l'occasion, un de la vallée. Il faudra aussi que je réfléchisse à comment organiser l'espace pour que 1200 personnes puisse vivre ici...**

Je baille et m'installe plus confortablement en sentant le sommeil me happer doucement.

— **Je me suis installée dans ce qui semble avoir été une vieille station essence. Je pense qu'ils s'en servaient comme lieu de stockage et de rencontre. Je sais que ça peut sembler impersonnel, mais c'est le seul endroit où je n'ai pas l'impression de m'imposer...**

Et j'ajoute, parce que je sais que si quelqu'un peut me comprendre, il s'agit de Bellamy.

— **Il y a déjà assez de fantômes dans ma vie pour que ceux des habitants de ce village viennent me hanter aussi...**

* * *

[J-1769]

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Je continue d'émettre mes appels radio chaque jour, parfois plusieurs par jour, mais sans me rendre vraiment compte de ce que je fais ni de ce que je raconte. J'ai toutefois conscience que chacun d'eux commence de la même manière :

— **Bellamy ?**

Une pause, puis je continue.

— **Aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé à vider les maisons de leurs vêtements. Au début, ce n'était que pour trouver d'autres habits à ma taille, car ceux que je porte commencent vraiment à dépérir. J'ai fini par en trouver qui me vont et en les enfilant, quelque chose m'a frappé. À quoi bon m'habiller si je suis seule sur Terre ?**

De temps en temps, cette pensée me frappe. J'ai toujours tendance à oublier cette réalité ; le fait que je suis seule sur Terre. Seule sur Terre.

— **Enfin, ne va pas commencer à t'imaginer des choses, je ne compte pas me balader en tenue d'Eve sous prétexte que personne ne peut me voir.**

Je ris en imaginant sa mine déconfite et me demande si je l'ai déjà vu rougir à l'occasion.

— **Bref, tu me connais, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là alors j'ai fini par trier tous les vêtements que j'ai dénichés. Je me suis dit que vous seriez heureux de trouver de quoi renouveler votre garde robe lorsque vous reviendrez. J'ai trouvé une veste qui devrait te plaire, d'ailleurs. Elle me rappelle celle que tu avais "emprunté" lors de notre arrivée sur Terre.**

* * *

[J-1768]

— **Bellamy ?**

Mon timbre est grave et craquelé.

— **J'ai encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit... Mon Dieu, ce que je peux détester dormir. Ce que je peux détester ne plus avoir le contrôle de ce qui se passe dans ma tête. J'essaie de limiter mon sommeil à quelques heures, mais ça ne change rien. Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire : les rêves ou les cauchemars ? Les cauchemars sont horribles. Tous mes souvenirs se mélangent et reviennent me hanter. Toutes mes peurs les plus profondes refont surface sans que je puisse les combattre ou les arrêter. Je me réveille terrorisée et...**

Ma voix se casse sous l'émotion et je ne parviens pas à finir la phrase commencée.

— **Les rêves eux, sont doux et tendres. Heureux. Dans ceux-ci, je ne suis plus seule. Je suis entourée. Aimée. Mais je me réveille et...**

Cette fois-ci, les pleurs qui étranglaient ma gorge coulent librement sur mes joues et je ne les retiens pas.

— **Je me réveille et pendant une seconde, j'oublie la réalité. J'oublie que je suis seule ici et que tous les gens que j'aime sont sous Terre ou dans l'Espace, ou morts...**

Je mets plusieurs minutes à calmer mes larmes, n'y parviens que lorsque je me rends compte que je tiens toujours le bouton de la radio ouvert. Je m'imagine à l'autre bout de cette ligne, là-haut dans l'Espace, à des milliers de kilomètres, incapable de me manifester, de lui dire les mots qui le réconforteront, ceux dont je sais qu'il a besoin. Alors, je réalise que je ne peux pas lui faire ça et mes sanglots cessent immédiatement.

— **Je suis désolée. Je sais que le même genre de cauchemars doit te hanter. Le souvenir de ceux qui ne sont plus là par notre faute, et celui de ceux qui devraient être à nos côtés. J'aimerai être là pour te dire que tout s'arrangera un jour. Je sais que si tu étais là, c'est ce que tu me dirais.**

* * *

[J-1767]

— **Bellamy ?**

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je suis sortie et me suis installée sur une petite table à l'extérieur. Le soleil joue dans les feuilles des arbres qui me surplombent et illuminent le dessin que je suis en train d'achever sans trop y penser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien. Apaisée. Je croque dans une des baies que j'ai trouvées ce matin et continue mon monologue :

— **Ça fait 58 jours. La ferme d'algue de Monty doit commencer à produire. À quel point ça craint ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, Monty.**

Je ris à ma propre plaisanterie. Étrangement, les imaginer manger la purée d'algues que nous avions prévue ensemble avant leur décollage, pendant que je suis moi-même en train de savourer des fruits juteux me fait sourire. Ce doit être mon côté sadique qui ressort. Et comme il est trop tard pour nier que je me plais à les narguer, autant continuer :

— **Oh, et j'ai trouvé des baies, tout un champ de baies ! Elles ne sont pas très sucrées, mais elles sont magnifiques. Je pense qu'ils les utilisaient pour créer la peinture pour les...**

Je m'interromps soudain lorsque je m'aperçois que l'ombre à la limite du village sur ma droite se trouve être la silhouette de quelqu'un. Un enfant, immobile, qui m'observe intensément. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et je m'immobilise, sous le choc de cette nouvelle réalité.

 _Je ne pas seule sur Terre._

* * *

 ** _Ok, donc, je suis toujours en formation et c'est vraiment très compliqué de sortir la tête de l'eau pour écrire quelque chose, donc grosso-modo, dès que j'ai une minute de libre, je vais lire des fanfictions par-ci,par-là. J'ai découvert le site Archive of our own et je n'ai désormais plus de vie sociale et même du mal à me concentrer sur le contenu de ma formation haha. Bellarke sonnera ma fin, je vous le dis !_**

 ** _BREF, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos commentaires et de vos encouragements pour continuer à écrire alors siouplé, laissez vos petites reviews !_**

 ** _Zouzou_**


	13. 13 - Clarke ?

**13] "Clarke ?"**

* * *

[Jour 82]

* * *

Je m'éveille calme et apaisé. Mes paupières s'ouvrent doucement et pendant une minute, j'oublie où je suis. J'oublie l'espace. J'oublie l'anneau. J'oublie les algues. J'oublie la convalescence laborieuse de Murphy et les doutes de mes amis quant à notre survie. J'oublie qu'ici, il fait toujours sombre et froid. J'oublie la solitude. J'oublie le manque. J'oublie la douleur sourde dans ma poitrine, celle qui me tue à petit feu, celle qui me brise chaque jour davantage.

Dans le demi-sommeil de mes rêves, je suis heureux. Je ne suis plus seul. Je suis entouré. Aimé.

— **Clarke ?**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure ensommeillé tandis que je prononce son prénom. Mon bras se tend et cherche à mes côtés. Ma main tâtonne dans le lit, dans un geste automatique qu'aurait créé l'habitude.

— **Clarke ?**

Je me redresse sur un coude et m'assois. Le drap glisse sur mon torse nu et je frissonne quand la solitude m'engloutit tout entier.

 _Elle était là... Elle était là._

Ma main tremble et je crispe mes doigts qui attrapent au passage le tissu froid et vide à mes côtés. Mon poing se ferme et agrippe fermement la place vacante de mon lit, dans une tentative aussi désespérée que vaine de la retenir encore un peu, de garder son souvenir près de moi.

Je ne sais même pas si je peux appeler cela un souvenir. Clarke n'a jamais dormi avec moi, ni dans mon lit, et encore moins contre moi. Pourtant, elle m'a parut si réelle, si vivante tandis que son odeur, sa voix et son sourire emplissaient l'espace désormais vide de mes bras.

Dans ce rêve, elle se contentait d'être là. Ses prunelles aux couleurs de ciel sans nuage plongées dans les miennes, une main sous l'oreiller, l'autre dans la mienne. Ses doigts entremêlés aux miens, nos jambes s'effleurant, nos pieds se touchant.

Déjà, le songe m'échappe et plus j'essaie d'en retenir les bribes, plus celles-ci disparaissent, insaisissables. Je ne me souviens plus des mots, mais ils étaient doux. Je ne souviens plus des phrases, mais elles étaient tendres. Et déjà, les faits s'effacent, ne reste que le souvenir de sa présence contre moi. La chaleur de son corps allongé près du mien. Le sentiment d'avoir été complet l'espace d'une nuit.

Une douleur fulgurante déchire ma poitrine et je relâche mon poing pour porter ma paume à ma poitrine. Je suis presque étonné de sentir que mon cœur galope à toute vitesse sous ma peau, alors que je me sens comme si on l'avait arraché de ma cage thoracique.

Je tremble sans arriver à me contrôler. Ma respiration se coupe et je mets plusieurs minutes à comprendre que l'eau qui coule sur mes joues sont des larmes et que le son désagréable que j'entends en bruit de fond depuis un moment, mes propres sanglots.

Le battant de ma chambre de fortune s'ouvre sans bruit. La pâle lumière du couloir de l'anneau éclaire la pièce et la silhouette de Raven se découpe dans un rayon de lune. Enfin, je crois qu'il s'agit Raven. Je ne distingue pas grand chose à travers le rideau de mes larmes, mais je la vois refermer la porte derrière elle et s'avancer jusqu'à moi sans rien dire.

Si j'avais la force de relever la tête pour affronter son regard, j'y aurai lu l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Mais toute force m'a quitté. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à me lever chaque matin, à parler, à fonctionner. Chaque nouvelle journée n'est qu'un éternel recommencement de la veille. Le temps s'étire, infiniment cruel et lent. Seul la pensée de ma sœur me maintient faiblement en vie. Seul le souvenir de Clarke me garde opérationnel.

Une fois l'anneau désert et chacun de mes amis endormi, c'est une autre histoire.

Chaque partie de moi s'émiette, se détache, et se morcelle en milliers d'éclats. Je m'effondre et cette fois, personne n'est là pour réparer les dégâts, personne n'est là pour me maintenir entier, pour m'empêcher de me briser. De toute ma vie, seules deux personnes en ont été capable. Mais ma sœur est absente et Clarke...

Un nouveau sanglot m'étrangle et j'aperçois les larmes couler sur les joues de Raven tandis qu'elle s'assied sur le lit à mes côtés, effaçant ainsi les toutes dernières réminiscences de la jeune femme blonde endormie à mes côtés. Et c'est comme si Clarke disparaissait encore une fois et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Une panique incommensurable gonfle dans ma poitrine et m'étouffe.

Je n'entends pas ce que Raven chuchote à mon oreille. Je sens à peine sa main se poser sur la mienne dans un geste rassurant. Je tressaute sous ce contact inattendu mais ne peux que rester là, immobile, le cœur brisé, le souffle coupé, avec l'impression grandissante que je vis mes dernières minutes, que je vais mourir, que le déni, le chagrin, le deuil, vont finir par me tuer. Au fond de moi, c'est comme si je savais que cette fois, je ne survivrai pas.

Traverser une première fois le deuil de la disparition de Clarke m'avait semblé presque insurmontable. Comment réaliser que la jeune femme qui avait dirigé les 100 avec moi, celle qui nous avait sauvé tant de fois que je n'arrivais plus à les compter, mon amie, celle à qui j'avais donné ma confiance nous avait quittés pour toujours ?

J'étais encore loin d'avoir accepté sa mort quand j'avais enfin réalisé qu'elle était beaucoup plus que tout cela pour moi. Bien sûr, elle était mon amie. Bien sûr, elle était le leader des 100, tout comme moi. Bien sûr, elle nous avait tous sauvés. Mais avec la confiance aveugle que je lui avais offert, elle tenait mon cœur entre ses mains. Elle était celle que j'aimais. Elle était celle avec qui je voulais tout partager, celle sans qui je ne m'imaginais pas vivre, celle sans qui je ne savais pas exister.

Ma peine, mes remords et mes regrets s'étaient intensifiés sous la lueur de cette nouvelle révélation. C'était comme revivre sa perte une deuxième fois et j'ignorais si je saurai m'en relever.

Le désespoir me submerge et je le laisse faire, impuissant. Je le laisse m'attirer vers les profondeurs. Je ne me débat pas. Si les vagues m'engloutissent et que je finis par me noyer, la douleur s'arrêtera et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Mais Raven refuse de me laisser couler. Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre elle avec une force que je ne lui aurait pas deviné. A genoux à mes côtés, elle m'entoure de ses bras et plaque ma tête contre son cœur. Ses gestes sont maladroits, presque violents tandis qu'elle m'ordonne d'inspirer, d'expirer, d'inspirer, d'expirer... Elle accompagne chacun de mes souffles, tient ma tête hors de l'eau, calme mes tremblements jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je revienne au présent, à la réalité.

L'angoisse et le chagrin s'atténuent doucement et je reviens à mon état normal, à celui que je suis chaque jour. Sans cette souffrance, je me sens désespérément vide et seul. Démuni. Et le temps d'un battement de paupières, je me demande lequel des deux maux est le pire. Une peine insurmontable ou un néant insoutenable.

Je me détache doucement de Raven et elle me laisse glisser hors de son étreinte de fer. Je renifle et elle me tend un bout de tissu avec lequel j'essuie mon visage trempé par les larmes et la sueur.

— **Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?** demande-t-elle.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Bellamy...** soupire-t-elle devant mon apparent déni. **Tes crises d'angoisse, quand ont-elles commencées ?**

— **Parce que tu es médecin, maintenant ?**

— **Non,** dit-elle posément avant d'ajouter : **mais je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression de mourir de frayeur et de chagrin.**

Je garde le silence devant la description exacte de ce que je ressens quasiment toutes les nuits depuis presque dix jours. Je laisse passer quelques secondes, peut-être une minute entière avant de finalement murmurer :

— **Depuis que Murphy s'est réveillé.**

Elle ne répond rien et me scrute attentivement comme si elle pouvait lire sur mon visage les informations qui lui manquent pour me comprendre.

— **Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ou depuis que nous avons failli le perdre ?**

Ma gorge se noue et je détourne mon regard, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

— **J'avais l'habitude de faire ce genre de crises moi-aussi, quand Finn est mort.**

Sa voix se casse un peu et elle se racle la gorge avant de poursuivre.

— **Elles me prenaient parfois au beau milieu de la journée, sans raison particulière. J'arrivais à me calmer dans ces cas-là. Les pires, ce sont celles qui te réveillent au beau milieu d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar.**

Je déglutis et ma gorge s'enflamme.

— **Le genre de songe qui te fait oublier quand et où tu es,** détaille-t-elle avec une précision assassine, comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit. **Qui te plonge dans un puits de désespoir sans fond ou qui t'allège instantanément de toute ta souffrance. Je ne pourrais pas dire lesquels sont les pires...**

Je suis incapable de le dire, moi non plus. Les cauchemars sont atroces. Mélange brouillon de mes souvenirs les plus terribles et de mes peurs les plus profondes. Je m'en éveille en sueur, tremblant de tous mes membres, essoufflé et terrorisé.

— **Les rêves les plus doux sont sans doute les plus horribles** , déclare soudain Raven, que je croyais plongée dans ses pensées, mais qui m'observe en fait avec attention.

Je frissonne quand les bribes de mes rêveries me reviennent par flashes. J'essaie de les éloigner en fermant les paupières, mais elles continuent de vivre dans l'obscurité.

— **Ça m'arrive encore tu sais, de me réveiller avec la sensation de son bras autour de ma taille, de la chaleur de son corps dans mon dos, de son souffle dans mon oreille.**

Je me mords la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Raven ignore la chance qu'elle a dans son malheur ; celle de continuer à vivre avec de réels souvenirs. Moi, je ne possède que ces illusions que mon esprit invoque sans même me demander mon avis. Une colère sourde, née de l'injustice, frémit sous la surface de mes émotions et je me détourne de la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas où je parviens à trouver la volonté de stabiliser ma voix avant de déclarer :

— **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**

Comme à son habitude, Raven croit tout comprendre. Raven a toujours une longueur d'avance. Raven sait tout mieux que tout le monde. Elle croit avoir deviné la nature de mes sentiments, la source de ma culpabilité, la raison de mon chagrin abyssal. Comment pourrait-elle discerner ce que je n'ai saisi que récemment moi-même ?

— **Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu la personne que tu aimes.**

Sa réponse me glace tout entier. Le temps s'arrête autour de nous et je me fige.

— **Quoi, tu te demandes comment je le sais ?** demande-t-elle par pure rhétorique. **Je te rappelle que tu me retenais dans tes bras lorsque c'est arrivé, comme je t'ai tenu dans les miens tout à l'heure. Ce genre de sentiments n'est pas de celui qu'on oublie.**

Les images me heurtent. Celles d'une armée au loin, celles de flambeaux, de cris de guerre. Une petite blonde qui s'avance vers un supplicié. _Finn_. Elle l'embrasse, le rassure, le serre contre elle un court instant, puis se détache en tremblant, laissant son corps sans vie reposer contre les cordages qui le retenait prisonnier.

Le souvenir d'une Raven brisée entre mes bras est vivace. Il me rappelle celui, si semblable, d'Emori quelques jours plus tôt au chevet de Murphy. Il me renvoie à moi-même quelques minutes auparavant.

Je ne réponds rien, alors elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle déclare :

— **Essaie de dormir un peu, Bellamy. Nous avons tous besoin de toi, tu sais ?**

— **Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux plus rêver.**

Ma voix brisée par l'émotion est à peine reconnaissable.

— **Si Clarke était là...**

La mention de celle que j'ai perdue est comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine et je ferme les yeux sous l'assaut. Raven s'interrompt et je peux lire la tristesse dans son regard lorsque je rouvre les paupières.

— **Elle te dirait que tout s'arrangera un jour, que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça. Elle voudrait que tu gardes espoir et que tu ailles de l'avant.**

— **Clarke n'est pas là.**

C'est tout ce que je réponds, c'est tout ce que je peux répondre et rien que ces quelques mots semblent brûler ma gorge, ma langue, mes lèvres. Chaque partie de moi brûle. Je suis un supplicié au bûcher qui brûle tout entier.

— **Mais moi, oui. Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, Bellamy. Toujours.**

Je hoche la tête et elle ferme doucement la porte en sortant de la pièce, me laissant seul dans une obscurité peuplée de fantômes.

* * *

 _ **Est-ce que c'est grave si j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire autant que moi l'écrire.**_

 _ **Je dois être sadique, j'adore écrire du Bellamy-triste.**_

 _ **Bon, ça y est, j'hésitais mais mon cerveau a apparemment pris le parti de faire éprouver clairement ses sentiments à Bellamy. Pas de retour en arrière possible après ça.**_

 _ **Pour le petit moment entre Raven et Bellamy, j'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à davantage, car pour moi, ces deux-là partagent une amitié profonde et sans aucune ambiguïté, point à la ligne. Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire ressortir ici.**_

 _ **Alors, des avis ?**_


	14. 14 - La Fille Au-Dessous du Sol

**14] La Fille au-dessous du Sol**

* * *

[J-1766]

* * *

 **— Bellamy ? J'ai trouvé un autre NightBlood. Une petite fille. Peut-être 4, 6 ans tout au plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle la conversation a coupé hier, et la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas émis d'appels radio avant ce matin. Notre rencontre a été...comment dire...mouvementée. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.**

Je grimace en massant ma jambe blessée. Le piège à ours a fait des dégâts, mais rien que je ne puisse surmonter. Heureusement, la lame du couteau n'était pas empoisonnée, donc cette blessure guérira. Comme les autres.

 **— C'est un véritable petit démon. Je ne sais pas comment elle a survécu à PraimFaya, mais je pense qu'elle doit être originaire de ce village et de Louwoda Kliron Kru. Elle devait se cacher lorsque je suis arrivée. Elle m'espionne sûrement depuis le début, je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue avant.**

Il est pourtant clair que je n'avais découvert la présence de la fillette que lorsqu'elle avait voulu que je la découvre.

 **— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé, ni pourquoi tout le monde est mort, ni pourquoi nous ne sommes plus que toutes les deux. Elle ne parle pas notre langue. Elle était persuadée que j'étais une Fleimkepa, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle m'a attaquée. Sa famille a dû la cacher pour ne pas qu'elle soit moissonnée pour le conclave. Elle s'est vite rendue compte que j'étais moi aussi une NightBlood quand elle a dégainé son couteau...**

Si j'avais eu une famille, un enfant, une fille aux yeux bleus et aux boucles noires... Si nous avions vécu dans ce coin de paradis, entourés par les couleurs, la musique et les rires qui devaient certainement résonner par centaines dans ce village magnifique, moi aussi, j'aurai cherché à la protéger coûte que coûte. J'aurai tout fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas découverte et envoyée à une mort certaine et injuste.

 **— Elle a volé toutes mes affaires pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Ma lance, mes médicaments, mon arme. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est quelques baies. J'ai aussi quelques feuilles et un crayon, mais ce n'est pas en dessinant que je vais réussir à la convaincre de me parler.**

Je renifle et ajoute, au cas où Bellamy m'écouterait là-haut dans l'Espace :

 **— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je m'en sortirai, comme toujours. Et je serai prudente, comme toujours. Je vais partir à sa recherche aujourd'hui. A demain, Bellamy.**

* * *

[J-1765]

 **— Bellamy ? Je crois que j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me parler avec des feuilles et un crayon. Je ne veux pas crier victoire trop vite, mais je pense qu'elle m'a suivie jusqu'au village, et jusqu'ici elle n'a pas tenté de me tuer à nouveau. Donc jusqu'ici, je dirai que c'est plutôt de bon augure.**

J'avais trouvée la fillette près du petit étang que formait la rivière non loin du village. J'avais immédiatement envié ses capacités de pêche à la lance.

 **— Tu sais qu'elle pêche mieux que moi ? À vrai dire, je parie qu'elle pêche mieux que toi, mieux que quiconque. Du haut de ses - quoi, cinq ou six ans ? - je l'ai vue propulser sa lance sans cligner des yeux, droit sur le poisson.**

Je ris et ce son me surprend. La commissure de mes lèvres et mes joues souffrent de ce mouvement dont je n'ai plus l'habitude et cette douleur me ramène à la réalité. Quand ai-je été heureuse pour la dernière fois ? Si je réfléchis bien, je pense que mon dernier instant d'allégresse date de notre premier jour sur Terre, de ce moment où Jasper avait sauté par dessus la rivière.

 _Cinq minutes avant de se faire transpercer par une lance..._

 **— Bellamy, j'aimerai que tu sois là. Je veux dire... En dehors du fait que j'aimerai que tu sois là tout le temps, parce que tu me manques et que sans toi qui assure mes arrières et me sauve la vie dès que possible, ce n'est plus pareil...**

J'ignore d'où me vient cet élan d'honnêteté, mais cela me fait du bien et je me sens plus légère.

 **— J'aimerai que tu sois là, maintenant, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment amadouer une petite fille de 6 ans. Je ne sais pas comment l'amener à me parler, comment l'amener à me faire confiance. Et je n'arrête pas de penser à Octavia... À Octavia et à toi, son grand-frère. Et à toutes ces fois où je t'ai vu l'aimer malgré elle, où je t'ai vu lui pardonner ou accepter son pardon.**

Combien de fois les avait-elle vus se déchirer l'un l'autre, se guérir l'un l'autre ? Mais toujours, s'aimer l'un l'autre, de cet amour inconditionnel qui lie un frère et une soeur ? De cet amour que personne sur l'Arche n'avait encore expérimenté ?

 **— J'aimerai juste l'aider, tu sais ? Savoir qu'elle est là quelque part ce soir... Qu'elle m'observe depuis l'obscurité, sans feu pour se réchauffer, sans abri pour se protéger, ça me brise le coeur. Je voudrai juste l'aider.**

* * *

[J-1764]

 **— Bellamy ? Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je l'ai trouvée endormie auprès du feu. Je n'ose pas lui parler, ni la toucher... Je crains qu'elle prenne peur et s'enfuie. Alors, j'essaie de la laisser venir jusqu'à moi. Je veux lui prouver que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.**

* * *

[J-1763]

 **— Bellamy ? Aujourd'hui, la petite m'a rendue mes affaires. J'ai enfin pu désinfecter et bander mes blessures correctement. Bien entendu, elle m'a observé faire tout du long. Tu le crois si le premier mot qu'elle m'a dit c'est "pardon" ? Mon coeur s'est serré quand j'ai vu qu'elle était sincère. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre dans un Monde où c'était "elle ou eux", mais que ce temps était révolu désormais. Qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre pour sa vie, qu'elle était libre d'être et de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Comme moi. N'était-ce pas toi qui disait que "qui nous sommes et qui nous avons besoin d'être pour survivre sont deux choses très différentes" ? Tu vois, même quand je pouvais à peine te supporter, je t'écoutais. Et même quand tu ne me voyais que comme une épine dans ton pied, tu cherchais déjà à me réconforter. Depuis, elle n'a plus prononcé un seul mot, mais le silence est confortable plutôt qu'angoissant. Je crois que nous avons fait un pas en avant aujourd'hui.**

* * *

[J-1762]

C'est la fin de l'après-midi et une brise légère souffle sur le petit village devenu mon foyer. Je frissonne quand la fraîcheur du vent me saisit de l'intérieur et essaye d'énumérer les jours depuis PraimFaya.

 _63 jours._

Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir trop longtemps. Je compte les jours comme un prisonnier attend sa libération. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, que cela ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je retourne mon attention vers le croquis que je suis en train de perfectionner et frissonne davantage. Octavia n'a jamais paru aussi effrayante que ce jour là, lors du conclave qui a décidé de la survie de l'humanité. Avec ses cheveux tressés en arrière et ses peintures de guerre autour des yeux.

 _Les mêmes que celles que portait Lincoln..._

Soudain, je sens une présence à mes côtés et sursaute en apercevant la jeune NightBlood à quelques centimètres de moi. Comment ai-je pu m'habituer si vite à la solitude ? Cependant, ce n'est pas sur moi que ses ses yeux bleus sont fixés, mais sur mon dessin. Elle le désigne et murmure, si bas que je crois l'avoir rêvé :

 ** _— Skairipa..._**

Je ne parviens pas à dissimuler ma surprise et interroge, en Trigedashleng, avec plus de force que ce que j'aurai voulu :

 ** _— Tu sais qui elle est ?_**

Immédiatement, elle prend peur. Elle ne dit rien mais je le distingue dans son regard et dans sa posture. Cependant, je devine aussi un immense courage en elle, et elle le confirme en acquiesçant.

 ** _— Son nom est Octavia. Octavia Blake. Elle est venue du ciel, comme moi,_ ajouté-je alors.**

Son regard s'illumine et j'y lis une curiosité insatiable qui me fait sourire.

 _ **— Veux-tu que je te raconte son histoire ?**_

Cette fois, elle hoche franchement la tête, alors je prends une longue inspiration et commence. J'essaie d'adoucir l'histoire autant que possible. J'en efface la violence, j'en gomme la souffrance, j'en oublie les plus sanglants détails, et mon Dieu, comme j'aimerai pouvoir le faire avec mes propres souvenirs.

Je lui raconte ce que je sais, ce que j'ai entendu, ce qu'Octavia a expliqué et ce que Bellamy m'en a dit. Je lui explique qu'Octavia était un secret, que là-haut dans l'espace, les gens qui s'aimaient ne pouvaient avoir qu'un seul enfant, mais qu'Octavia avait déjà un grand frère quand elle est née. Alors, sa maman a été obligée de la cacher pendant des années sous le plancher de leur maison, pour ne pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, pour ne pas qu'on arrache Octavia à sa famille.

Je lui raconte comment Octavia a finalement été découverte, et comment elle a atterrit sur Terre avec nous. Je lui dit qu'elle a été la première d'entre nous à comprendre les Natifs, que sa gentillesse et sa générosité l'ont amenée à aimer l'un d'eux profondément. Je lui explique qu'Octavia a été le premier lien entre notre peuple et le leur, que sans elle, nous aurions disparus depuis longtemps.

Je lui raconte la guerre, la perte, le conclave, le bunker. Dans mon histoire, Octavia est une héroïne, celle qui nous a tous sauvés.

Une fois mon histoire terminée, je me rends compte à quel point conter tout cela m'a soulagée. Faire des autres les héros et passer sous silence tout ce que Wanheda a accompli pour faire survivre son peuple et la race humaine. Faire entrer les autres dans la lumière n'est pas difficile, surtout lorsqu'ils le méritent. Et Octavia le mérite. Chacun de mes amis le mérite.

Je me racle la gorge dans l'espoir de ravaler mes larmes quand la petite fille attrape ma main et me fait me lever. Elle semble vouloir me montrer quelque chose et avance, sa petite paume réchauffe la mienne tandis que j'accompagne ses pas. Nous arrivons devant une petite cabine et elle s'immobilise.

 ** _— Où sommes-nous ?_ demandé-je faiblement.**

 ** _— C'est ma maison_ , répond-elle.**

Elle me lâche la main pour en ouvrir la porte et disparait à l'intérieur. Je la suis et l'observe lorsqu'elle s'immobilise au milieu de la pièce, devant un joli tapis coloré. Je sonde la petite maisonette du regard, ses couleurs, ses petits meubles et sa décoration joyeuse. Je souris et lui dit :

 _ **— C'est très joli.** _

Elle ne m'écoute pas et se baisse. D'une main, elle soulève le tapis et l'envoie sur le côté pour révéler une trappe qu'elle ouvre en grand. Son regard est triste, mais déterminé. Je me penche et ne peut m'empêcher de frémir. La cachette est petite. Un adulte n'aurait pas pu y tenir, même accroupi. Quelques objets y sont réunis, avec une couverture et un coussin sale et soudain, je comprends.

 _ **— La fille au-dessous du sol.** _

Mon murmure est suffisamment fort pour que la fillette l'entende. À nouveau, elle hoche la tête et s'éclaircit la voix en disant :

 _ **— Je m'appelle Madi.** _

Et juste comme ça, elle n'est plus une inconnue. Ses barrières s'effondrent et les miennes les accompagnent. Elle avance vers moi et j'ouvre mes bras. Elle s'appuie contre moi et je la serre contre mon corps.

 ** _— Je suis heureuse de te connaître, Madi. Je m'appelle Clarke. Si tu le veux bien, nous prendrons soin l'une de l'autre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ça te plairait ?_**

Ses grands yeux bleus emplis de larmes sont le reflet exact des miens et mon coeur se serre.

 _ **— Tu n'auras plus à te cacher ici, d'accord ? Tu n'auras plus à te cacher de qui que ce soit, je te le promets.** _

J'ignore si la vie me permettra de tenir cette promesse, mais je compte bien me battre pour la respecter. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que cette petite fille connaisse le bonheur qui a été interdit, puis arraché à Octavia.

Nous passons la soirée en silence, comme si tout avait été dit. Elle est fatiguée lorsqu'elle s'allonge à mes côtés auprès du feu et s'endort rapidement en contemplant les étoiles. Alors, je la porte dans mes bras et la dépose doucement sur mon lit dans l'ancienne station essence, avant de retourner devant le foyer, là où la radio m'attend.

C'est le coeur à la fois lourd et léger que je positionne la petite parabole et m'empare du transmetteur.

 **— Bellamy ?**

Ma voix tremble quand des flashes de l'histoire de sa petite soeur me reviennent. Parler d'Octavia a fait remonter des souvenirs de lui à la surface de ma mémoire et mes larmes luttent pour couler de mes yeux, pour exprimer cette tristesse douce-amère que je ressens à cet instant. J'enfouis mes sentiments au plus profond de moi et continue :

 **— Nous avons parlé d'Octavia aujourd'hui...**

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous et désolé de ce retard. Normalement, je poste tous les vendredis, mais dernièrement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir, et les nuits blanches n'aident pas à l'écriture..._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai tellement plus de facilités à écrire sur Bellamy que sur Clarke que j'ai du mal à être satisfaite de ce que je peux faire de son point de vue. Ceci dit, j'aime Madi, donc ça devrait aider pour la suite._**

 ** _Bises !_**


	15. 15 - Échos

**15] Échos**

* * *

 **[Jour 82]**

 **— Ici on fera ce qu'on voudra ! Ici on fera ce qu'on voudra ! Ici on fera ce qu'on voudra ! scande Murphy en brandissant le poing en l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur son lit.**

Si Harper et Emori rient doucement, depuis leurs propres brancards dans l'infirmerie, Monty et Raven, eux, éclatent franchement de rire devant sa mauvaise imitation de Bellamy. Seule Echo ouvre de grands yeux dubitatifs.

 **— Ça ne sonne décidément pas comme le Bellamy que je connais, déclare-t-elle.**

Monty et Harper acquiescent pourtant et le jeune homme prend la parole.

 **— À notre arrivée sur Terre, Bellamy était loin d'être le leader qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ses décisions étaient souvent basées sur l'auto-préservation. L'égoïsme était sa première qualité.**

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il joue rêveusement avec les doigts de sa compagne avant de balayer une mèche de ses cheveux blonds de son front moite. Son mouvement est doux et lent. On peut voir dans son geste toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressent pour la jeune femme, et ma gorge se noue.

Alerté par les cris de Murphy, je me suis approché de l'infirmerie de fortune que nous avons établi après "le désastre vert" (comme nous l'avions surnommé) vingt jours plus tôt. Cette mésaventure nous aura au moins servi à cela. Avant d'expérimenter les premières versions des algues de Monty, nous n'avions même pas imaginé avoir besoin un jour d'une aile médicale. Le coma de John nous avait forcé à en établir une.

Dix jours plus tard, Echo testait à son tour la soupe et subissait un sort différent, mais pas des moindres. Pas de coma pour elle, mais une terrible fièvre et d'impressionnants vomissements qui l'avaient poussée vers l'inconscience. Elle n'était pas encore remise aujourd'hui et avait été rapidement rejointe par Emori.

La native n'avait accepté d'expérimenter le breuvage que parce que Murphy s'était à nouveau proposé comme cobaye. Elle l'avait mieux supporté que l'espionne, mais était tout de même tombé bien malade.

Enfin, la veille, Harper s'était elle même porté volontaire. Monty n'avait pas aimé cela et avait angoissé tout le temps où elle avait ingurgité la soupe d'algues, puis était resté à son chevet quand les mêmes symptômes l'avaient terrassée.

Heureusement, l'asiatique travaillait d'arrache-pied sur ses algues et sa recette s'améliorait d'essais en essais. Harper n'avait subi que de fortes nausées et une fièvre légère. L'espoir était au bout du tunnel et nous approchions au but, ce qui nous emplissait tous d'une douce euphorie qui nous rendait plus léger. Qui _les_ rendait plus léger.

Vingt jours plus tôt, après ma petite épiphanie, j'avais fait ma première crise de panique. Depuis, elles s'étaient succédé jusqu'à devenir trop nombreuses pour les compter et je me réveillais souvent plusieurs fois par nuit, le corps tremblant et en sueur, en hurlant, parfois même en pleurant, sans rien pouvoir contrôler. C'était cette absence de contrôle, celle qui accompagnait un des deuils les plus douloureux que j'avais eu à traverser, qui finirait par me tuer, j'en étais sûr.

Quelques fois, Raven, dont la chambre était voisine à la mienne, m'entendait et m'aider à surmonter ces crises. Pourtant, le fait que je ne fasse rien pour les combattre, que j'accepte mon sort sans lutter, semblait la mettre hors d'elle. Mais qu'aurait-elle voulu que je fasse ?

 _Il n'y a rien à faire..._

Je reste figé à quelques pas de la porte de l'infirmerie lorsque je comprends qu'ils parlent de moi.

 **— À l'époque, il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : empêcher le Chancelier et sa suite de descendre sur Terre et protéger sa sœur, continue mon ami.**

Je grimace en entendant la vérité sortir de la bouche de Monty. Intrinsèquement, je sens que ce que je fais est mal - écouter aux portes devraient être interdit par la loi - mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 **— Voilà qui m'est plus familier, répond Echo.**

Je peux sentir dans sa voix une pointe d'amertume et de regret. Après tout, une des principales raisons de ma rancune envers elle est justement Octavia. Le fait qu'elle ait voulu - et presque réussi - à m'arracher l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie a clairement du mal à passer.

 **— Oui, Bellamy aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'Octavia soit libre et en sécurité, ajoute faiblement Harper.**

 **— Même abattre le Chancelier ! s'exclame Murphy.**

 **— John... moins fort, le calme Emori, que toute cette conversation semble amuser.**

 **— Comment ça ? interroge Echo.**

 **— Il avait besoin d'une place sur la navette. Quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il l'aurait s'il tirait sur Jaha, explique Harper. Alors, il l'a fait. C'est comme je te l'ai dit : il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa petite sœur.**

 **— Heureusement, c'est un mauvais tireur, ajoute Raven, un sourire dans la voix.**

 **— Un mauvais tireur, mais pas un mauvais coup, hein Reyes ?**

Un bruit sourd retentit et je devine que la mécanicienne a frappé John pour le punir de son manque de tact. Je l'aurai sans doute fait moi-même si j'avais été avec eux.

 **— Impossible ! s'exclame Emori. Toi et Bellamy ?**

 **— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, explique la jeune femme. Et crois moi, ça ne se reproduira ja-mais.**

 _Ça, c'est clair,_ ajouté-je mentalement. Pas que ma nuit avec Raven soit un horrible souvenir, mais j'ai maintenant tellement de respect et d'amitié pour elle que j'imagine mal retenter l'expérience.

 **— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure Emori.**

J'arrive presque à imaginer la jeune native, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, boire les récits de mes exploits passés comme on regarderait un bon film à la télé. Clairement, elle s'amuse beaucoup à mes dépends. _Beaucoup trop..._

 **— Bellamy, le tombeur de ses dames, ajoute théâtralement Murphy. Je ne connais pas une fille des 100 qui ne soit pas passée dans sa tente...**

 **— Hé ! l'interrompt Harper, offensée.**

 **— Bon ok, peut-être pas toutes, s'excuse Murphy.**

 **— J'avais quelqu'un d'autre en vue à cette époque, minaude la blondinette, et j'imagine le sourire sincère qu'elle doit lancer à Monty à cet instant.**

 **— Donc tout le monde, sauf Harper, ajoute Murphy, qui s'amuse presque autant qu'Emori.**

 **— Ni Octavia bien sûr, enchaîne sa compagne, comme si cela n'était pas évident.**

 **— Ni Charlotte, renchérit Harper et le silence religieux qui s'abat sur leur petit groupe ne donne à personne l'envie de la contredire.**

 **— Ni Clarke.**

La voix de Raven fuse et je me fige encore davantage quand j'entends son prénom. Des murmures s'élèvent que je n'arrive pas à discerner.

 **— Quoi ? s'exclame la jeune femme brune en interrompant ainsi le brouhaha. C'est vrai !**

 **— Pourquoi ? interroge Echo, surprenant ainsi Bellamy par sa curiosité.**

 **— Ce n'était pas comme ça entre eux, répond Harper.**

Echo semble saisir et réagit :

 **— Oh. Ainsi, le grand Bellamy collectionne les coups d'un soir, mais quand il s'agit d'une histoire plus sérieuse, il se défile ?**

 _Quoi ?_ m'étouffè-je en espérant que quelqu'un défende mon honneur comme il se doit.

 **— Non, ce n'est pas ça, intervient Monty. Avec Gina, il a montré qu'il pouvait s'impliquer. Gina était importante pour lui. Il était attaché à elle et nous l'aimions tous.**

 **— Et que lui est-il arrivé ?**

Raven, Murphy, Monty et Harper baissent soudain la tête et Echo comprend.

 **— Oh...**

Cette fois-ci, elle n'ajoute rien et le silence dure quelques secondes, pesant.

 _Octavia, Charlotte, _Gina,_ Clarke_... Les noms résonnent en moi et mon cœur déjà en miettes souffre davantage. Suis-je condamné à faire souffrir ou voir mourir toutes celles qui comptent pour moi ? Comme j'ai vu souffrir puis mourir ma mère avant elles ?

 **— Clarke et Bellamy, c'était différent, murmure Raven, et j'entends un sourire triste dans sa voix.**

 **— Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, annonce Monty. Il la surnommait "Princesse", lui lançait ses privilèges à la figure.**

 **— Et elle le traitait d'abruti et ne cessait de contredire chacun de ses faits et gestes, rit doucement Harper.**

 **— Mais petit à petit, l'un a gagné le respect de l'autre, explique Raven.**

 **— Ils avaient confiance l'un dans l'autre, déclare Monty.**

 **— Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, ajoute Murphy.**

 **— Et très vite, ils ont eu besoin de l'autre comme d'air pour respirer, enchaîne Raven, et le sourire de sa voix disparaît pour laisser toute la place à la tristesse. Ils s'équilibraient. Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.**

 **— Comme les deux versants de la lame d'une épée, termine Echo.**

Un silence d'or règne dans la pièce, mais me voilà presque assourdit par le sang qui bourdonne à mes tympans. Si je baisse les yeux et observe ma poitrine, y verrai-je cette même lame dont ils parlent me transpercer de part en part ?

 **— Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais, hésite Emori. Vous savez ...**

J'entends Raven renifler, puis répondre :

 **— Je pense qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé sur Terre... Notre arrivée, la guerre avec les Grounders, le Mont Weather, ALIE, Praimfaya... ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à la nature de leurs sentiments...**

 **— Et j'imagine que nous ne pourrons jamais le faire, déclaré-je sèchement d'une voix grave et brisée.**

Six têtes se tournent vers moi tandis que je m'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, les bras croisés, les poings serrés. Leurs mines stupéfaites et honteuses auraient pu m'arracher un sourire si mes yeux ne brûlaient pas de larmes contenues à cet instant. J'aurai pu rester dissimulé et continuer de les écouter, mais c'en était trop pour moi, et j'avais agi sans réfléchir. Je me contente donc de les dévisager, immobile.

Murphy se lance le premier et me lance :

 **— Bellamy, salut. Nous parlions justement du bon vieux temps.**

 **— J'ai cru comprendre, oui.**

Mon ton est maintenant froid comme la glace et Emori baisse rapidement les yeux quand je croise son regard. Je vois dans ses prunelles qu'elle a peur que je perdre le contrôle. Mais je suis plus fort que ça.

 **— Hé, nous n'avions pas l'intention de te blesser, essaie de me rassurer Raven. Clarke nous manque à tous, et parfois, cela nous fait du bien d'en parler.**

 **— Ce n'est pas d'elle que vous parliez à l'instant, mais de moi.**

 **— Parce que ça fait une quelconque différence ? demande Murphy, insolent.**

Je crispe mes poings à mes côtés et je sens ma mâchoire se resserrer. Monty et Harper semblent comprendre eux-aussi.

 **— Ok, ok, et si on allait tous dormir ? encourage soudain Monty.**

Les autres acquiescent et l'infirmerie se vide doucement. Ne reste plus que Murphy et Emori, qui discutent à voix basse dans leur coin, Harper qui somnole déjà et Echo, qui me dévisage toujours. Je lève les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle prend la parole.

 **— Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi, tu sais.**

Surpris, je hausse un sourcil. Je suis opérationnel. Ils savent tous qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi. Alors, toujours agacé par leur conversation, je réponds :

 **— Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire. Je m'assure que tout le monde aille bien.**

 **— C'est ce dont tu veux nous convaincre, mais tu ne bernes personne. Pas même toi.**

 **— Je ne cherche à "berner" personne. Je fais ce que ma tête me dicte de faire.**

Ma défense est faible, je peux en discerner les failles et les ouvertures. Je sais qu'elle pourrait frapper là où ça fait mal et j'attends ses attaques. Cependant, elles n'arrivent pas et elle se contente de me dire :

 **— Ta tête ? interroge-t-elle. Et ton cœur dans tout ça ?**

Je me retrouve muet, incapable de répondre. Et même si je pouvais, je n'en ai aucune envie. Echo est la dernière personne à qui je voudrai parler de Clarke et de la mémoire d'elle que j'essaie d'honorer chaque jour.

 **— Va de l'avant, Bellamy. Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien, ajoute-t-elle finalement.**

Puis, avant que je puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle pivote dans son lit et me tourne le dos.

La colère qui m'envahit est presque aussi forte que la tristesse qui pèse sur ma poitrine à chaque minute de chaque jour. Cependant, je ne peux la déverser sur rien ni personne. Nous ne sommes que sept, en me comptant, sur cet anneau maudit et je considère quatre d'entre eux comme mes amis les plus proches.

Je pourrai crier sur les natives, mais ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de m'en prendre aux autres lorsqu'ils sont affaiblis. Et par dessus le marché, je ne peux rien casser sans provoquer la colère de Raven, qui surveille cette station comme on monitorerait un enfant prématuré.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes pas m'ont emmené vers la grande pièce dans laquelle Monty et Harper cultivent les algues qui nous permettront bientôt de survivre, mais qui nous causent aujourd'hui tant de soucis. Je ressasse ma mauvaise humeur et mon désespoir en observant les bourgeons verts. Les mots d'Echo résonnent dans mon esprit.

 _Et mon cœur dans tout ça ?_

Mon cœur est justement la source de tous mes problèmes. Chaque moment que je passe éveillé est une torture et il ne me laisse même pas de répit lorsque le sommeil m'emporte. Je m'efforce chaque jour à ne pas le laisser dicter chacune de mes actions. Je m'efforce chaque jour à écouter ce que me dit ma tête. Je me demande chaque jour ce que ferait Clarke, ce que dirait Clarke, comment penserait Clarke. Et ce combat perpétuel me rend fou.

Je repense à celui que j'étais et je distingue presque une autre personne. L'ancien Bellamy se serait effondré. L'ancien Bellamy aurait pris le droit de ressentir toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse, tout son désespoir. L'ancien Bellamy se serait autorisé à ressentir la peur et l'angoisse. L'ancien Bellamy aurait réagit intensément. Il aurait agit stupidement.

Et c'est sans doute pour honorer la mémoire de celui que j'étais que, _stupidement_ , j'attrape une fiole de la préparation d'algues que Monty a prévu de nous faire essayer demain, l'ouvre et en engloutit le contenu entier.

Au diable la raison. Pour cette fois, et cette fois seulement, je laisse mes émotions l'emporter.

* * *

 _ **Vous avez aimé ? Il s'agit d'un des premiers chapitres que j'ai écrit pour cette fanfiction, il attendait au chaud d'être édité et publié. Bon, il a triplé de volume depuis haha.**_

 _ **Je suis bien plus à l'aise et excitée de l'écriture des chapitres sur Spacekru, j'imagine que ça se voit... :P**_

 **Des Bizouzou !**


	16. 16 - Tant qu'il y a de la vie

**16] Tant qu'il y a de la vie...**

* * *

 **[J-1460]**

Le soleil se lève timidement derrière les arbres de la vallée. Mes chaussures crissent dans la neige et troublent le silence de ce matin d'hiver. Mes pas m'emmènent à l'endroit où j'aurai la plus belle vue sur Eden. Douze mois ont passé depuis Praimfaya et les saisons ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. L'année dernière, nous avions connu un hiver sec, mais à peine froid. La neige n'était pas tombé et cela m'avait autant rassurée qu'attristée.

 _Encore un autre signe que les choses ne seront plus jamais pareilles._

C'est pourquoi, quand je m'étais levée avant l'aurore aujourd'hui et avait aperçu la couche épaisse et blanche qui recouvrait chaque chose, j'avais laissé mon coeur s'emplir d'allégresse. J'avais saisi mon éternel sac en cuir, y avait glissé mon cahier de croquis et une gourde d'eau. Bien entendu, j'avais également pris la radio qui, malgré son inutilité, ne me quittait jamais. J'avais laissé un mot à Madi pour lui dire que je revenais bientôt, même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle se réveille avant mon retour, et m'étais mise à marcher.

Seuls deux ou trois kilomètres me séparaient du sommet de la colline que je voulais atteindre, mais marcher dans la neige était plus fatiguant que ce que j'aurai pu penser.

C'est donc en sueur, essoufflée, mais fière de moi que j'atteins mon point de vue favori.

Au printemps, des centaines de fleurs violettes et blanches colorent ce champ gigantesque, mais à cette heure de l'année, la neige a tout recouvert. Tout autour de moi, je distingue la vallée à perte de vue, entièrement recouverte de son manteau blanc. Le soleil pointe par-delà la cime des arbres qui s'étalent sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Un silence assourdissant règne aux alentours et je devine que le froid a poussé les animaux à rester tapis dans leurs abris, au chaud.

Je soupire en reprenant mon souffle, le froid brûle ma gorge et mes poumons et cette sensation me fait me sentir plus vivante que jamais. Je me dirige vers un gros rocher, sur lequel je m'assois et pose mon sac à mes pieds. J'en sors mon carnet de croquis ainsi qu'un crayon, dans le but de dessiner le paysage qui s'offre à mes yeux.

Comme à chaque fois que j'assiste à un tel spectacle, mon coeur se serre, à la fois lourd et léger. Léger pour cette planète qui a tant souffert mais qui guérit lentement. Lourd de solitude.

Toutes ces choses dont je suis le témoin, ces instants simples et purs, ces moments magiques et beaux... J'aimerai les garder en mémoire, j'aimerai les graver et les emporter avec moi pour pouvoir les raconter à d'autres un jour. Lors de ces moments, le poids de mon isolement pèse encore davantage sur mon coeur. Alors, je dessine.

Je dessine tout ce que je peux.

Les fleurs qui renaissent après le chaos.

Les animaux que je croise et ceux que je chasse.

Les clairières ensoleillées et les caves humides.

Le coucher et le lever du soleil.

Même les terres désertes.

La tour dévastée de Polis.

Les bateaux échoués au fond du lac asséché de l'île de Becca.

Les tempêtes de sable et leur couleur mordorée.

Je dessine les gens aussi, ceux que j'ai perdu, ceux qui me manquent, ceux qui peuplent les histoires que je raconte à Madi chaque soir. Je la dessine aussi, dès que j'aperçois un changement qui me rappelle que le temps a passé et qu'elle continue de grandir pendant que nous continuons tous à vivre.

Dans mon carnet déjà presque plein se succèdent visages, paysages, personnes et objets, présent et passé.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma feuille pour me rendre que ce que je pensais crayonner n'est absolument pas que j'ai effectivement dessiné. Le paysage que j'avais en tête : la plaine, les sapins, le soleil et ses reflets sur la neige ; toutes ces images n'ont jamais atteint le papier.

Je me fige de stupeur, encore étonnée malgré le fait que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je sais pertinemment que lorsque je laisse mes pensées dériver, elles me ramène systématiquement à lui, la plupart du temps sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Mon carnet de croquis est empli de dessins inachevés de Bellamy. Là, le profil de son visage, la forme de ses épaules, l'ombre de sa silhouette. Ici, l'intensité de son regard, la constellation de ses tâches de rousseur, les lignes de ses mains.

Pour chaque dessin, un souvenir.

Le moment où il m'avait tourné le dos pour ouvrir la porte de la navette des 100.

Le sourire arrogant qu'il affichait lorsque je l'avais défié de m'enlever mon bracelet électronique.

Le désespoir sur ses traits quand il m'avait sauvé de Dax.

Sa main posée sur la mienne par-dessus le levier du Mont Weather.

La lueur dans ses yeux bruns lorsqu'il m'avait confié les peurs qui l'étreignaient lorsqu'il pensait à sa soeur.

Et à chaque fois, lorsque je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de dessiner, ma respiration se coupe, mon coeur saigne, mes yeux brûlent des larmes que je refuse de laisser couler, du deuil que je refuse de faire.

Car, j'en en ai la certitude : ils est en vie. Ils sont tous en vie. Et dans 4 ans, jour pour jour, je les retrouverai.

Je pose mon crayon. Ma main tremble. Je pose mes yeux sur les traits fins que j'ai dessiné sans m'en apercevoir. Sa silhouette endormie, une jambe levée, l'autre allongée. Son expression apaisée, un bras étendu le long du petit canapé, l'autre posée sur son ventre, près du holster toujours attaché à sa ceinture. Quelques unes de ses mèches brunes tombent sur son front et cachent à demi ses paupières closes et se mêlent à ses longs cils sombres.

Ma mine s'est arrêtée sur la courbe de ses lèvres fines. Encore quelques traits et ce dessin aurait été terminé. Je peux presque distinguer le sol du bureau du chancelier, la petite table de chevet et son globe lumineux. Je me souviens m'être tenue à quelques mètres de lui, assise devant la liste des 100 personnes qui auraient dû survivre à Praimfaya à l'abri d'Arkadia, à décider une nouvelle fois parmi mes amis ceux qui allaient vivre et ceux qui allaient mourir. J'entends presque sa respiration calme et profonde.

Ce rappel est trop douloureux. Je détache mes yeux du dessin et ma main brûle d'en arracher la page. Pourtant, je n'en fais rien. Les regrets se mêlent au manque qui m'étouffe et je ne peux me résoudre à détruire cette représentation de lui. L'image me ramène à un des pires moments de mon existence, mais je chéris ce souvenir autant que je le crains.

Je ne me rends compte que je pleure que lorsque mes larmes s'écrasent lourdement sur le papier. Je sors de ma contemplation et sèche immédiatement mes larmes en reniflant. Je ferme mon carnet de croquis, vaincue. Depuis Praimfaya, je sens que mon coeur gagne du terrain sur ma raison, et je ne trouve pas la force de lutter contre les émotions qui m'envahissent chaque jour un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus souvent.

 _À quoi bon ?_

Devant moi, le soleil s'est maintenant levé et étend son triomphe sur la vallée. La neige scintille et m'éblouit. Si mon coeur n'est pas à dessiner, je peux au moins essayer de lui décrire ce que je vois, ce qu'il manque. Alors, je place l'antenne à mes pieds, saisit la radio et l'allume. Comme d'habitude, je suis accueillie par le bruit blanc familier, celui qui m'annonce que je suis en ligne, mais que jamais personne n'interrompt pour me répondre.

 **— Bellamy ?**

Ma voix est rauque des émotions brutes qui se bousculent.

 **— Un an est passé depuis Praimfaya. Comment avait-on l'habitude de fêter ce genre de date sur Terre avant la fin du monde, déjà ?**

Ma mémoire est confuse. Je cherche quelques secondes dans les livres que j'ai lu et cela me revient :

 **— Joyeux anniversaire...**

Les mots, suspendus dans l'air autour de moi, sont lourds, loins de la joie qui leur était autrefois attribuée.

 **— J'aurai aimé avoir l'air plus festive, mais je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pleurer.**

 _Peut-être les deux ?_

 **— Pourtant, j'aurai de quoi célébrer ces douze mois. Je suis en vie. Je ne suis pas seule. Les liens que j'ai noué avec Madi sont si forts qu'ils me semblent parfois irréels. La Terre guérit doucement. Et, je garde l'espoir qu'ici-bas, sous terre, et là-haut, dans l'espace, le reste de l'humanité guérit aussi. Survit. Vit.**

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

 **— Je ne te mentirai pas, les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles. Parfois, la solitude et le silence m'oppressent tellement que j'ai du mal à respirer. Les cauchemars continuent de peupler mes nuits, et je n'ai pas encore affronté le tiers des fantômes qui les peuplent.**

Je frissonne à cette pensée. Je sais que, doucement mais sûrement, je ferai mon deuil de tous ceux que j'ai perdu. J'ai encore 4 ans pour moi aussi, guérir, survivre. Vivre.

 **— Je continue de parler de toi à Madi. De vous tous. J'essaie de la convaincre qu'un jour, nous serons tous réunis. Qu'un jour, tu rentreras à la maison. Parfois, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle peine à me croire, alors, je lui dis ces mots. Ces mêmes mots que tu m'as dit il y a déjà si longtemps.**

J'inspire lentement pour stabiliser ma voix tandis que le souvenir de son timbre chaud et grave sonne dans mon esprit.

 **— Tant que je respire, je garde espoir.  
**

* * *

 _Hey salut à tous !_

 _Je suis en vie !_

 _Et bonne année !_

 _Grande originalité en bonne résolution de cette nouvelle année : poster et écrire plus régulièrement !_

 _J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette fiction, merci pour toutes vos lectures et un bisous à ceux qui laissent un commentaire et font ainsi ma journée !_

 _Des Bizouzoux_


	17. 17 - Il y a de l'espoir

C'est le chant des oiseaux qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux, les referme tout de suite. La lumière m'éblouit. Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, le temps d'habituer mon regard à cette clarté aveuglante.

Je me lève avec lenteur, groggy et encore ensommeillé. Ma bouche est pâteuse, mes poumons sont douloureux tandis que j'inspire et expire doucement et ma tête tourne lentement, comme prise de vertiges.

Je mets quelques secondes à retrouver mon équilibre, et même maintenant que je me tiens debout, tremblant et faible, j'ai du mal à rester stable. Les feuilles mortes, oranges, rouges et brunes, crissent sous mes pas. J'observe le soleil traverser les branches des arbres qui m'entourent. Il ne pleut pas, mais l'humidité s'écoule doucement des feuillages et j'écoute son chant alors qu'elle s'écrase au sol en milliers de tintements. J'inspire profondément et laisse mes poumons s'emplir de cette odeur si particulière et enivrante de terre et d'eau mêlée.

Je sais, quelque part au fond de moi, que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici. Une petite partie de mon esprit sait que je n'ai rien à faire ici, sait qu'ici n'est pas ma réalité. Mon inconscient lui, exulte et vibre au rythme de la Terre qui s'épanouit. Je laisse les rayons du soleil caresser ma peau et mon souffle s'apaiser. Je me nourris de la nature qui me submerge. Je sais que ça ne durera pas.

Je suis prisonnier de l'instant présent. Aucune question ne traverse mon esprit embrumé. L'espace et le temps n'ont plus ni sens, ni importance.

Je ne suis qu'un homme qui pose le premier pied sur la terre ferme après un trop long voyage.

Je suis un rescapé d'Apollo XIII qui revient à la surface après un voyage cauchemardesque.

Je suis Ulysse qui retrouve son foyer après dix ans de guerre et dix ans de voyage en mer. Ulysse qui revient à la maison auprès de ceux qui l'aiment et qui l'attendent. Sa famille, son enfant, la femme qu'il aime...

Un douleur sourde, tenace et familière enserre soudain mon coeur. Je porte une main à ma poitrine tandis que mon subconscient cherche désespérément à calmer cette douleur, à remplir ce vide qui me tue à petit feu. C'est alors qu' _elle_ se révèle.

 **— Bellamy ?**

Sa voix est douce, chaleureuse et ferme. Joyeuse. Je me tourne vers elle et la souffrance disparaît en même temps que son visage m'apparaît. Je laisse cette vision m'hypnotiser. Je détaille ces longs cheveux blonds qui brillent sous la lumière du soleil. Ces yeux bleus qui scintillent et m'appellent. Ce sourire que j'ai trop rarement vu mais que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Mon souffle se coupe. Les battements de mon coeur s'arrêtent.

 **— Bellamy ?**

Mon prénom roule sur sa langue, caresse ses lèvres et le temps reprend son cours ; mon coeur, sa course ; ma respiration, son rythme. Le fait que je sois là, qu'elle soit là, que nous soyons ici, ensemble... Tout fait sens, mais en même temps n'en a aucun.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**

Sa question est légère, tellement insouciante que je finis par me la poser aussi. Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici ?

 **— Je...**

Je reconnais les bois. Nous ne devons pas être loins de la navette qui a déposé les 100 sur Terre, et moi avec. Elle m'interrompt en déclarant :

 **— Viens, je t'attends.**

Clarke me tend la main et sans hésiter, je franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparent et m'en empare. Sauf que ce ne sont pas ses doigts qui rencontrent les miens, pas le contact doux et chaud de sa paume dans la mienne, mais celui froid et dur d'une pièce métallique ensanglantée qu'elle tient comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Choqué, je lève mes yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle murmure :

 **— Souviens-toi. Qui nous sommes et qui nous devons être pour survivre sont deux choses bien différentes.**

Ses mots résonnent dans mon esprit et me laissent interloqué et immobile. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle disparaît de ma vue derrière le couvert des arbres que je me décide à la suivre.

Mes pas sont lourds et maladroits. J'essaie de courir, mais j'en suis incapable. Plus je me dépêche, plus je ralentis. Les branchages et buissons qui se dressent sur ma route sont épais. Leurs ronces cinglent ma peau et mes vêtements et, si je ressens la douleur, elle est loin d'être suffisante pour m'arrêter.

Je crie son prénom, la supplie de m'attendre. J'aperçois encore sa silhouette quelque part, au-devant, et c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'effondrer, la seule chose qui me permet d'avancer.

Quand je m'extraie enfin de la forêt dense, ce sont les portes fermées du camp Jaha qui se dressent devant moi. Le campement est silencieux, désert, mort. La station Alpha de l'Arche se tient, encore entière, au loin.

Tant de souvenirs me lient à cet endroit. Des bons, des mauvais. Gina, Jasper, Lincoln, Pike. Toutes mes erreurs et mes regrets. Mais aussi les seuls moments de joie facile que j'ai pu vivre sur Terre.

 **— Bellamy ?**

Je me tourne et elle se tient là, juste derrière moi, dans le soleil maintenant couchant. Sa chevelure prend des reflets d'or et son regard est maintenant triste, bien que rassurant. Doucement, avec une lenteur presqu'irréelle, elle lève sa main et la dépose sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux sous ce contact apaisant et respire profondément. Je laisse ma tête reposer dans le creux de sa paume.

 **— Souviens-toi. Si c'est le pardon que tu cherches, je te l'offre. Tu es pardonné.**

Ses mots sont un réconfort indescriptible. Un baume sur chacune des blessures qui continuent de me hanter. Ils me brûlent de l'intérieur et font vibrer mon âme et mon coeur.

J'ouvre les paupières et distingue ce même incendie dans ses prunelles claires comme le ciel, profondes comme l'océan. Elle sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Elle dégage sa main et la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau me manque immédiatement. Cependant, elle les remplace tout de suite en s'approchant davantage et en déposant sur ma joue un baiser léger et délicat. Ses lèvres s'attardent quelques secondes de trop.

Quelque part dans ma mémoire, une réminiscence de cet instant tente de se rappeler à moi, vivace et lancinant.

Ces quelques secondes de trop. Ces lèvres qui s'attardent. Cette occasion que je n'ai pas su saisir. Ce moment où je l'ai laissé partir...

Encore une fois, elle se détache de moi, avec cette même hésitation, cette même tristesse. Le coeur lourd, je l'observe faire un, puis deux, puis dix pas. Jusqu'à ce que ma décision soit prise et que mes jambes s'activent pour la suivre. Cette fois, je ne la laisserai pas me quitter. Pas encore.

Jamais.

L'obscurité me submerge tout à coup et mes pas résonnent sur les parois du tunnel dans lequel je me trouve. De vieilles affiches et des tags usés tapissent les murs délabrés. Je sais ce que je vais trouver derrière ce poteau avant même de l'avoir contourné.

Contrairement à mes souvenirs, elle n'est pas prisonnière, attachée et meurtrie, laissée au sol, appât idéal, piège dans lequel je me lance sans réfléchir. Elle se tient debout dans la lumière de la Lune, une coupe à la main qu'elle semble hésiter à porter à ses lèvres.

Cette fois, les images se mêlent, le temps et l'espace se mélangent. Pourtant, si j'ignore tout, je sais une chose : elle ne doit pas boire ce verre. Le bord du récipient touche sa bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier :

 **— Clarke !**

Elle m'observe, indécise, et je suis incapable d'avancer plus avant, incapable de l'atteindre, incapable d'arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de boire ce que je sais être du poison. Je ne peux que supplier :

 **— Clarke, je t'en prie. Je ferai n'importe quoi, j'arrêterai de me battre... Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça.**

Satisfaite, elle renverse le contenu du verre au sol avant de dire :

 **— Souviens-toi. Cela fait sens. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ceux que tu aimes, pour tous nous protéger.**

Au sol, le liquide qui s'écoule du calice est d'un vermeil qui ressemble au sang. Je le regarde sinuer lentement jusqu'à moi et je sais que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Tout, s'il le faut. Rien, s'il le faut. Pour les gens que j'ai appris à aimer, pour ceux à qui j'ai fait une place dans mon coeur lors de ces derniers mois sur Terre, pour ma soeur, je suis capable de tout. Du pire, comme du meilleur. De tous les sacrifices.

Lorsque je relève les yeux vers elle, nous sommes à l'extérieur.

Autour de nous, la douce mélodie des vagues chante et m'apaise. La Lune éclaire la plage de sa lumière fantomatique. La peau de Clarke est pâle, presque translucide sous cette obscure clarté. Le blé de ses cheveux paraît presque blanc et, malgré l'opacité de la nuit, l'azur de son regard brille de milles étoiles.

Elle déglutit douloureusement. Les larmes s'accrochent à ses longs cils, mais refusent de couler tandis qu'elle murmure, la voix brisée :

 **— Tu m'as abandonnée.**

Mon coeur se brise en milliers de morceaux sous le reproche trop familier. _"Tu m'as abandonné",_ lui avais-je lancé lors d'un jour aussi sombre que la nuit qui nous entoure. Je me rappelle des mots, je me rappelle la tristesse, la rage, le désespoir qui m'avaient conduit à accomplir l'impardonnable

 **— Souviens-toi, ajoute-t-elle. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça.**

Cette fois, pour la première fois je crois, c'est à mon tour d'initier le contact. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et elle lie les siens derrière ma nuque. Mon visage trouve sa place naturelle dans le creux de son cou et j'inspire à pleins poumons. Sa peau a l'odeur salée de la mer qui danse devant nous, ses cheveux sont humides de l'air chargé d'eau de la plage. Les mots naissent d'eux-même sur mes lèvres :

 **— J'ai besoin de toi, Clarke.**

Elle s'éloigne légèrement de moi en entendant mes mots. Je cligne mes paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s'accrochent à mes cils et m'empêchent de la distinguer clairement. Quand je les rouvre, l'obscurité de la nuit a été remplacé par l'éclairage violent et clair des néons du laboratoire de Becca.

Clarke plonge son regard dans le mien, inconsciente des changements qui s'établissent autour de nous et auquel je ne trouve aucun sens. Lentement, elle détaille chaque trait de mon visage avant de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux bruns. Elle ôte une mèche brune de mon front et caresse mon visage du bout des doigts avant de poser ses doigts sur ma tempe, dans le geste qu'elle avait déjà réalisé pour désigner ma tête, ma raison.

 **— Je suis là, Bellamy.**

Je sais au fond de moi que c'est vrai. Je sais qu'elle vit dans chacun de mes souvenirs, dans la mémoire que j'essaie d'honorer, dans chaque décision que je prends et à chaque fois que je me pose la question qui me hante jour et nuit : _que ferait Clarke ?_

Je déglutis. Mon coeur est lourd. Lourd d'un fardeau que je n'arrive plus à porter. Celui de la solitude, de la perte, du deuil que je n'arrive pas à faire.

 **— Mais pour survivre,** ajoute-t-elle en glissant sa main sur mon coeur **, tu as besoin ça aussi.**

La chaleur de sa paume sur ma poitrine m'apaise, me réconforte, me guérit. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à répondre à cette dernière phrase :

 **— Je t'ai auprès de moi pour ça.**

Elle sourit et son sourire me complète, me reconstruit, fait de moi l'homme que je suis.

 **— Clarke...**

Son prénom n'est qu'un murmure sur mes lèvres. Elle hausse les sourcils et garde le silence, pour m'encourager à continuer.

 **— Si jamais je ne te revois pas...**

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'interrompe. Qu'elle me dise que _si_ , _nous nous reverrons_. Qu'elle s'exclame que rien ne va m'arriver, ou que rien ne _lui_ arrivera. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, et je sais que c'est ma chance. Ma dernière chance. Alors, je fais _le seul choix_ qui m'ait été donné. Je la regarde dans les yeux et prononce les trois mots qui me brûlent la langue.

 **— Je t'aime, Clarke.**

Elle n'affiche aucun étonnement, n'écarquille pas ses grands yeux bleus, n'ouvre pas la bouche de surprise. Non, son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux s'illuminent encore davantage, si c'est seulement possible. Elle porte la main qui repose sur mon coeur à ma joue et murmure :

 **— Je sais.**

Elle se serre contre moi, se fond dans l'étreinte de mes bras en posant sa joue contre mon torse. Je suis persuadé qu'elle peut distinguer les battements frénétiques de mon coeur affolé, mais je n'en ai que faire, car à cet instant, je sais qu'il bat pour elle. Je suis en vie _grâce à elle_ , dans tous les sens du terme.

Nos respirations se superposent et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps - _depuis toujours ?_ \- un calme absolu s'empare de moi. Je savoure cet instant et prétend qu'il sera éternel. Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être senti si bien. Jamais. Toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours sur le fil de la terreur.

Avoir peur qu'Octavia soit découverte, avoir peur que ma mère soit condamnée à mort, avoir peur que ma soeur la suive dans la tombe à ses 18 ans, avoir peur d'être séparé d'elle, avoir peur de devoir faire ce qu'il faut pour la suivre sur Terre, avoir peur que les conséquences de mes actes me suivent sur la surface, avoir peur des Grounders, des Hommes des Montagnes, des Rippers, d'Azgeda, d'ALIE, de Praimfaya. Je vis dans la peur depuis si longtemps que j'ignore ce que ça fait d'être enfin apaisé.

Je me perds dans cette étreinte. S'il s'agit d'un rêve, je n'en ai cure. S'il s'agit d'une vision, peu importe. Si je perds la raison, au diable. Si c'est la réalité, tant mieux. En tout cas, c'est ma réalité. Je ne peux en accepter aucune autre qu'être ici et tenir Clarke dans mes bras, enfin libre des mots que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. C'est pourquoi je sursaute lorsqu'elle déclare, la voix vibrante d'émotions :

 **— Je suis tellement désolée, Bellamy.**

Je ne me détache pas d'elle, je refuse qu'elle s'éloigne. Je veux la garder là, près de moi, encore un peu, encore longtemps, pour toujours...

 **— Pour quoi, Princesse ?**

C'est quand le surnom familier s'échappe de mes lèvres, inutilisé depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, depuis nos premiers jours sur Terre, que je comprends à quel point mon coeur s'est joué de moi. Que je comprends que mes sentiments ne sont pas nouveaux, qu'ils ne sont pas nés de la perte et du deuil, qu'ils sont apparus en même temps que j'ai commencé, et cessé, de l'appeler ainsi.

 **— De devoir te laisser,** répond-elle.

Et je ne comprends pas, parce que mes bras resserrent leur prise autour de sa taille, mais qu'elle semble me glisser entre les doigts. Devenir de plus en plus légère, de moins en moins palpable.

 **— Tu n'es pas obligée, Clarke. Tu peux venir avec moi. Ou je peux rester ici, si tu veux,** essayé-je de marchander, désespéré **. Nous pouvons être ensemble. Ensemble...**

Ma voix se brise sur le mot trop familier. Elle secoue la tête contre mon torse pour me contredire, mais ne dit rien. J'entends les sanglots qui la secouent silencieusement, je ressens les larmes qui coulent sur mes propres joues sans un bruit. Le fantôme de ses doigts assèchent l'eau sur ma peau et quand le marron de mes yeux se perd dans le saphir des siens, je ne peux que constater leur transparence, leur évanescence.

Une partie de moi comprend ce qu'il se passe, une autre refuse de lâcher prise tandis qu'elle disparaît doucement, malgré tous mes efforts pour la garder contre moi.

 **— Je n'y arriverai pas, Clarke. Cinq ans d'obscurité, sans lumière au bout du tunnel, sans espoir auquel me raccrocher, c'est trop long.**

 **— Tu dois y arriver, Bellamy. Tu dois garder espoir. Pour ta soeur, pour ta famille, pour moi.**

 **— Comment ?!**

Ma question résonne dans l'espace et je m'aperçois que c'est justement là que je me trouve, dans l'espace. À l'endroit précis où j'ai finalement pris conscience que j'avais perdu Clarke pour toujours, devant la fenêtre d'observation de l'Anneau.

Sous nos pieds, le temps a passé et la Terre guérit lentement. La petite tache émeraude que nous avons appelée "Eden" brille en-dessous de nous, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour la personne à mes côtés. Clarke appose sa main sur la vitre et approche son visage de la paroi. J'aimerai me convaincre qu'elle est réelle, qu'elle est ici avec moi, qu'elle a survécu à Praimfaya et a réussi à revenir à temps à la navette pour que nous décollions tous vers l'Arche, ensemble.

Seulement, son souffle chaud ne créé aucune buée sur la vitre devant elle, et ses mains ne laissent aucune trace sur la paroi transparente. Elle semble heureuse de se trouver ici. Elle observe la Terre avec stupéfaction, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois d'en haut et qu'elle se régalait du spectacle, insouciante. Je repose ma question pour la ramener au présent avec moi.

 **— Comment garder espoir, Clarke ?**

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit tristement. Elle pose sa main gauche sur ma poitrine et répond simplement :

 **— Tu respires encore.**

Pour une fois, le souvenir est limpide dans mon esprit. Le petit bureau, la lumière grisâtre, mon nom au-dessus du sien sur la liste des 100. Ma paume posée sur son épaule tendue dans un geste réconfortant. Sa main placée sur la mienne pour me retenir encore un peu, me garder encore un peu, me rendre un peu de la chaleur, de la compassion et de l'amour que j'avais voulu lui donner par ce geste simple et anodin.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant reconnaissant de l'avoir à mes côtés qu'à cet instant précis, et je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose, je l'avais lu dans son regard et la façon dont sa joue s'était attardée sur mes doigts.

Je m'attends presque à ce que mon cerveau rejoue l'un de ses tours et que la pièce réservée au Chancelier apparaisse autour de nous. Cependant, si ce rêve est bien le mien, je n'en tiens aucune ficelle.

 **— Bellamy !**

Derrière nous, mon prénom résonne, quelque part sur l'Anneau. Le timbre est grave, désespéré, apeuré et tous mes sens se mettent immédiatement en alerte. J'échange un regard avec Clarke et lis la même inquiétude dans ses yeux clairs. Avec une aisance forgée par l'habitude, nous nous emboîtons le pas vers la source du cri.

 **— Bellamy !**

La voix sonne encore, plus près, plus anxieuse. Je reconnais l'intonation de Murphy avant de voir sa silhouette. Il se tient accroupi au sol, dans la pièce qui sert de "ferme" à Harper et Monty. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, quand je distingue enfin ce qui a fait naître son tourment.

 **— Harper ! hurle-t-il. Harper !**

Pendant une seconde, je ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de regarder. Je ne comprends pas, parce que je suis là, je me tiens debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, encore haletant de ma course, et que je sens encore Clarke derrière moi.

Pourtant, c'est moi que je regarde. C'est mon corps évanouit, inconscient, couché à terre. Murphy balaye des éclats de verre devant mon visage avant de s'agenouiller à mes côtés pour vérifier que je respire encore. Derrière nous, des pas martèlent le sol et arrivent dans la pièce Harper, Monty, Raven et Emori. Tous semblent profondément choqués par la vision de mon corps immobile au sol. Harper demande ce qu'il s'est passé et j'essaie de ne pas me vexer quand Murphy répond :

 **— Cet abruti a ingurgité toute une fiole de la préparation d'algues de Monty. Je viens de le trouver. Il respire à peine.**

Tous s'affolent autour de moi. Harper vérifie que je respire encore et demande à Murphy de déplacer mon corps pour faciliter mon souffle. Monty et Emori vont vérifier quel prototype d'algues j'ai ingéré pour déterminer la gravité de la situation. Raven se tient à genoux à côté de Murphy et place ma tête sur ses genoux avant de passer doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'aimerai leur dire d'arrêter. Que je me sens bien. Mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Que Clarke est là, avec moi, et que c'est là que je veux être. J'aimerai leur demander d'arrêter de me retenir. Je ne veux pas revenir. Je ne veux pas ressentir à nouveau cette solitude, cette souffrance, cette torture.

Monty revient l'air soulagé et annonce que j'ai pris la dernière version de sa recette d'algues et que je ne crains rien, que je devrais me réveiller dans peu de temps, que j'ai dû m'évanouir car je n'étais pas en grande forme juste avant d'ingérer la préparation, déjà affaibli, dit-il. C'est Emori qui pose la question à laquelle tout le monde pense :

 **— Vous pensez qu'il a voulu... qu'il a essayé de...**

Monty et Harper s'accroupissent à leur tour auprès de moi, leur mains sont nouées et leurs mines défaites. Je vois la mâchoire de Murphy se tendre et je reconnais ce geste de la centaine de fois où je l'ai vu retenir les émotions qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Quelque chose d'humide tombe soudain sur ma joue et je lève les yeux au ciel, presque sûr d'y trouver la pluie. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends les reniflements de Raven que je comprends que ses larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues et dégoulinent jusqu'à mon visage.

 **— Bien sûr que non, répond-elle. Il ne nous ferait jamais ça. Il va se réveiller. Il va aller mieux, hein Bellamy ?**

Sa voix est précipitée et cassée par ses pleurs et une vague de culpabilité m'envahit soudain.

 **— Tu n'es pas seul, Bellamy, ajoute-t-elle.**

 **— C'est vrai, reprend Harper. On est tous là pour toi. On t'aidera à aller mieux.**

 **— Il faut que tu respires, Bellamy, me demande Monty, la voix chargée par l'émotion lui aussi.**

Je me sens soudain presque étouffé par leur affection. Malgré tous leurs efforts, j'ai soudain du mal à respirer. La main de Clarke se serre autour de la mienne, mais je n'ai pas la force de détourner le regard de la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux. C'est Murphy qui me donne le coup de massue.

 **— Hey, mon pote. Je sais que tu es sûrement très bien là où tu es. Avec un peu de chance, Clarke est même avec toi. Je sais que tout ce que tu voudrais, c'est rester avec elle. Je comprends ça, Ok ? Mais, on a besoin de toi ici, Bellamy. Alors, passe-lui le bonjour, d'accord, et reviens parmi nous. Respire, d'accord ?**

Clarke dissimule un petit rire et ce son me fait me tourner vers elle.

 **— Voilà quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé voir un jour... murmure-t-elle.**

La détermination dans sa voix me paralyse. Il y a quelque chose dans son timbre et dans son expression, quelque chose de définitif, de terminal.

Pourtant, si j'ai le choix, je choisis de tout abandonner, tout et tout le monde, pour ce monde d'illusions et de chimères, si ça signifie être avec elle. Je ferai ce choix mille fois si ça signifie la fin de la douleur, la fin de la terreur, la fin du doute.

 **— Non, Clarke...**

 **— Ça va aller, Bellamy. Tu as une famille ici, qui est là pour toi.**

Elle désigne de la main les personnes agenouillées auprès de moi, leurs mines inquiètes et tristes. Je refuse de regarder.

 **— Non... Je ne... Clarke...**

Je panique. Je ne trouve plus mes mots. Ma raison se disperse. Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est dire non. Crier non. Hurler non. J'en suis incapable. Mon coeur a reprit la course effrénée qui caractérise mes crises de panique. Ma poitrine se soulève sous mon souffle erratique. Ma vision se trouble.

 **— Respire, Bellamy. Respire...**

La voix de Clarke se mêle à celle de mes amis.

 **— Souviens-toi, murmure-t-elle en posant une main sur mon coeur.**

Je plaque sa paume sur mon torse et essaie de stabiliser mon souffle suffisamment pour lui promettre :

 **— Je n'oublierai pas, Clarke. Je ne t'oublierai pas.**

 **— Garde espoir, Bellamy. Respire...**

Sa voix se fane en même temps que sa silhouette et mon coeur se déchire dans ma poitrine, se brise en milliers de morceaux, se disperse et me coupe, m'entaille, me saigne.

 **— Respire.**

C'est le dernier mot que j'entends et son timbre se mêle à celui de mes amis qui me demandent, eux aussi, de respirer. Alors, c'est ce que je fais. Je prends une grande inspiration.

Quand je reviens au conscient, tout mon corps brûle et me fait souffrir. La douleur la plus intense, cependant, vient de l'intérieur de moi. Elle se propage et ravage tout sur son passage. Témoin vivace de ce que j'ai eu pendant quelques instants, le temps d'un rêve, et que j'ai perdu presque aussitôt.

Sauf que cette fois, je suis trop faible pour dissimuler cette peine aux autres. D'ailleurs, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je me réveille entre les bras de Raven qui me sourit entre ses larmes. Autour de moi sont agenouillés Emori, Harper, Murphy et Monty. L'un a saisit ma main, l'autre tient l'autre avec force, un autre a ses doigts sur mon épaule, le dernier une paume sur l'un de mes genoux. Je distingue même Echo dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui s'est traînée jusqu'à nous malgré son état de faiblesse, inquiète de ce qui se passait.

Ma famille.

Lorsque je m'effondre enfin, nous sommes tous reliés. Ils me soutiennent et se soutiennent les uns les autres. Je me laisse aller et, pour la première fois, je lâche prise avec la certitude que je ne serai plus jamais seul.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce petit voyage dans les plus beaux moments de notre duo préféré vous aura plu._**

 ** _Quelle est votre scène préférée dans la série (hors saison 5)._**

 ** _Mon cœur balance entre leur moment sur la plage dans la saison 3 et cette la liste dans la saison 4..._**

 ** _Que voulez-vous, je suis faible quant il s'agit de Bellarke._**

 _ **Bisous !**_


End file.
